


Primer contacto

by Hitzaella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: amistad, caso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzaella/pseuds/Hitzaella
Summary: Una serie de muertes sin explicación, un recién ascendido Detective Inspector y un joven enigmático en las escenas del crimen. ¿Qué resultará de tal combinación?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo. Mi tercer fic, esta vez sobre como Greg Lestrade conoció a Sherlock.  
> Espero que os guste mi versión delos hechos :)  
> Miles de gracia a Altariel de Valìnor por sus correcciones y sugerencias.  
> Los errores que podáis encontrar son solo míos.

**_Capitulo 1_ **

Llovía, siempre llovía cuando Lestrade estaba de guardia en el turno de noche. Y siempre había que salir a hacer el atestado de algún asalto con víctima. Si tenía suerte, eran los técnicos de emergencias los que se hacían cargo, sino la había, terminaba en la morgue rellenando los impresos para el ingreso del cadáver. Odiaba esas noches, donde alguien perdía la vida, y no importaba si eran culpables o inocentes, siempre era una vida.

\- ¡Donovan! – gritó a la agente que había respondido al aviso. Era una joven inteligente, ambiciosa y que hacía bien su trabajo. Ahora que había sido ascendido a Detective Inspector, la había solicitado para que fuese parte de su equipo; ella pronto ascendería a sargento y era una de los mejores agentes con los que se había encontrado a lo largo de los años.

\- Señor – se acercó, con el chaleco fluorescente empapado.

\- ¿Quién dio el aviso? – Lestrade señaló el cuerpo en suelo del callejón. Sobre él, uno de los forenses sacaba fotografías, mientras otros dos, con guantes, iban recolectando evidencias en bolsas donde también se colaba el agua de lluvia.

\- Un cliente del restaurante. Se dirigía a la boca del metro cuando vio alguien en el suelo y, al acercarse por si necesitaba ayuda, llamó a emergencias. El tipo ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontró.

\- ¿Y dónde está? - Donovan señaló el coche patrulla, en la parte trasera un hombre estaba sentado mirando fijamente al frente, ajeno al parecer a la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

\- Bien, llévalo a la central, tómale declaración y comprueba si tiene antecedentes. Asegúrate de que esté disponible si lo volvemos a necesitar.

\- Sí, señor.

Donovan se alejó en dirección al vehículo, abriendo la puerta para informar al testigo que asentía con tranquilidad. Lestrade miró el cuerpo, un hombre joven, menos de treinta años, con las ropas de trabajo de oficina, sin señales de violencia y un leve sangrado en la nariz, posiblemente del golpe al caer. La lluvia había dejado poco más para trabajar… Tenía aspecto de ser una sobredosis, y en dos meses eran tres las víctimas. Lestrade no creía en las coincidencias, tampoco en la mala suerte. De alguna manera, las tres muertes debían de estar relacionadas; hizo una nota mental de solicitar los informes de las autopsias. Encargaría a Donovan hacer un rastreo de victimas por sobredosis en el último año. Levantó la vista al sentirse observado, con un rápido vistazo, vio la figura casi oculta en las sombras al extremo del callejón, pasaría por un curioso si no fuera por la sensación del detective. Con paso lento comenzó a acercarse, intentando distinguir al desconocido. Era alto, desgarbado y con cabello hasta los hombros, vestía una gabardina oscura donde escondía las manos. Estaba apoyado en la pared, fuera del círculo de luz de las farolas, por lo que era imposible distinguir sus rasgos. Permaneció sin moverse mientras Lestrade se acercaba, como si hubiese estado esperándolo.

\- Buenas noches – saludó Lestrade al estar a un par de metros - ¿Ha sido testigo de lo ocurrido? – preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, intentado distinguir algo del desconocido.

\- ¿De verdad es eso lo que me va a preguntar, inspector? – la voz era profunda, algo temblorosa, aunque Lestrade lo achacó a que se encontraban bajo la lluvia.

\- ¿Debería preguntarle si está disfrutando del espectáculo?

\- De la comedia, más bien. Ver trabajar a los agentes de Scotland Yard es más un espectáculo cómico que otra cosa.

Lestrade torció los labios, molesto por el insulto.

\- Tal vez debería identificarse y decirme qué hace aquí.

\- No, Detective Inspector, lo que debería hacer es preguntarse por qué siete consumidores eventuales de un mismo proveedor han muerto en los últimos cinco meses, la relación que hay entre ellos y la causa de la muerte.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y cómo sabe que han sido siete? – el desconocido se enderezó con la clara intención de marcharse. Lestrade se adelantó sujetándolo por el delgado brazo - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- Sólo soy un ciudadano que quiere ayudarlo, detective. Camino mucho por las noches, y me gustan los espectáculos. Ahora, si me disculpa – con un tirón, se deshizo del agarre de Lestrade, dándose la vuelta y alejándose entre el escaso tráfico.

Lestrade permaneció en el mismo sitio durante un par de minutos, preguntándose si tal vez no debería haber detenido a aquel desconocido.

\---------------

Eran siete, todos ellos menos de treinta años, todos con trabajos estables, sin nada que los conectase, sin amistades comunes…

Lestrade lanzó una patada con frustración a la silla detrás del escritorio de su despacho, haciendo que la asistente del forense que le había llevado los informes, se encogiese dando un paso atrás.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Lestrade al momento con la chica, Molly, si no recordaba mal. Llevaba treinta horas sin salir de la central, había discutido por tercera vez con su mujer por teléfono y necesitaba café. Estaba intentando montar el caso de las muertes de aquellas personas, todas hombres, pero no encontraba el patrón fuera de que todos habían consumido drogas en las dos últimas horas antes de la muerte. No había veneno, no había suficiente droga en la sangre para justificar sobredosis, no había ataque al corazón… había solicitado las autopsias para intentar encontrar algo, pero entre él y Molly no habían encontrado nada fuera de lo común - ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a relacionarlos?

Se sentó, pasándose la mano por el cabello, mirando apenas a la chica.

\- ¿Qué se nos está escapando? – preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

\- Podría ser… bueno – Molly se pasó la mano por la oreja, recogiendo un imaginario mechón de pelo, con la cara enrojecida -, el examen toxicológico… puede haber pasado por alto... algo… hay sustancias que provocan la depresión respiratoria… es difícil ver si no se busca…

Greg se levantó para salir a la sala, gritando el nombre de uno de los técnicos que había dado el visto bueno a los análisis.

\- Anderson, a mi despacho. –Regresó frente a Molly, mirándola apreciativamente -, ¿qué buscarías tú? – le dijo, suavizando el tono al ver cómo se mantenía encogida y aferraba los informes.

\- To... Toxinas… hay… varias que pueden… producir esos síntomas, depresión respiratoria y cardiaca… vómito…

\- Bien, menos es nada. Voy a solicitar que se repitan los análisis, prepárame una lista con esas toxinas, a ver si tenemos suerte y hay por sonde agarrar esas muertes. ¡ANDERSON!

Un agente asomó la cabeza a la puerta del despacho.

\- Disculpe Inspector, Anderson ha salido con el equipo. Hay un aviso sobre un cuerpo encontrado cerca del Soho.

\- Mierda.

\-------------------------

Lestrade bajó del coche más frustrado aún si era posible. Dos patrullas cortaban el acceso al callejón, mientras dos hombres con trajes estériles se inclinaban sobre un cuerpo. Donovan estaba extendiendo la cinta de "No pasar", saludándolo con una inclinación de cabeza al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Qué es esta vez, Donovan?

\- Varón, de unos treinta, sin señales de violencia – señaló a los dos hombres que se afanaban en recolectar evidencias -, al parecer es igual al último que encontramos hace dos noches. Este lleva varias horas muerto.

Lestrade echó un vistazo a su alrededor, eran las tres de la tarde y el callejón y la calle aledaña parecían desiertos. Era una zona deprimida, sin apenas tráfico de vehículos o personas, dando a la trasera de varios edificios en su mayoría vacíos.

\- ¿Quién dio el aviso?

\- Una llamada anónima a la central. La patrulla que se acercó a verificarlo encontró el cadáver.

\- Bien – pasó por debajo de la cinta hasta el cuerpo, similar a los demás: joven, bien vestido, desubicado…. Levantó la vista, buscando algo fuera de lo común, que llamase su atención… y lo encontró. En la desierta calle principal, en un portal oscuro, una figura que parecía ser sólo una sombra, lo miraba desde allí -. Sally – llamó a la agente que se apresuró junto a él -, quiero las imágenes de las cámaras CCTV que pueda darnos una idea que quien ha pasado por aquí, haz lo mismo con las de los casos anteriores.

No esperó la respuesta de la agente, con paso decidido se dirigió a su objetivo, sin apartar la vista de la figura oculta bajo el soportal.

\- Detective Inspector – la voz le llegó desde las sombras, temblorosa pero profunda y sarcástica - ¿Viene a seguir dando vueltas, persiguiéndose el rabo?

\- Es el segundo escenario en el que lo encuentro. Se está convirtiendo en el principal sospechoso.

\- ¿De qué? ¿Ser el ángel de la muerte? ¿Ser más listo que Scotland Yard? ¿Ser curioso?

\- ¿Has visto algo que deba saber?

\- Tienes una panda de ineptos revoloteando encima de un cadáver. Pero eso ya lo sabes. La agente Donovan es un poco más lista, pero corta de miras e impresionable. Si cree que puede sacar provecho, aliviará esa tensión que tienes acumulada ¿ha sido por discutir con tu esposa? Si, además de que intentas dejar de fumar ¿te lo ha pedido ella para quedarse embarazada? Puede que te sea su última oportunidad antes de buscarse a otro…

\- ¿Pero quién cojones eres tú? – guiñó Lestrade, interrumpiéndolo.

\- En el clavo ¿no? – Dijo, adelantándose un paso hacia Lestrade -. Miras, inspector, ves las piezas, pero no eres capaz de unirlas – un paso más y salió a la luz. Lestrade vio a un muchacho, de poco más de veinte años, delgado, demacrado casi, con los ojos enrojecidos y temblorosos, con ropa demasiado ancha y el cabello demasiado largo. "Drogadicto" pensó al momento -. Ocho hombres, todos de edad similar, sin nada en común más que la causa de la muerte, sin rastro de violencia. La causa de la muerte en su sangre, si sabes qué buscar. ¿Qué relación tenían? ¿Dónde coincidieron todos ellos? ¿Qué hicieron para que ahora los estén cazando? ¿Y cuantos más van a ser?

\- Dijiste el mismo proveedor…

\- ¡No, Inspector! ¡Ése es el nexo ahora! ¡Antes, cuando eran otra cosa! ¿Qué les une?

El chico tembló violentamente, lo que hizo a Lestrade acercarse para ponerle la mano en el brazo y ofrecerle algo de apoyo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Qué importa…

\- Voy a llevarte a comisaría…

\- No, en la calle puedo esquivar las cámaras.

\- ¿Qué…? -Lestrade arrugó el ceño. Aquel muchacho lo intrigaba. La ropa, aunque sucia era de buena calidad, tenía todos los síntomas de la abstinencia, y si estaba en la calle, le quedaban días malos que pasar -. Te vienes conmigo – tiró del brazo para hacerlo avanzar hacia el grupo de agentes que continuaba procesando el escenario.

\- Déjame ver el cuerpo – pidió, resistiéndose apenas-. Te diré todo lo que pueda deducir de él.

Lestrade negó con la cabeza desviándose a su coche.

\- Vamos a la central, y allí me cuentas quien eres.

\- ¡NO! – Tiró del brazo, liberándose del agarre de Lestrade, tambaleándose sin equilibrio -. No quiero que me encuentre…

A Lestrade no le dio tiempo, antes de poder apartarse el muchacho que se dobló en dos y vomitó violentamente sobre los pantalones y los zapatos del Detective Inspector.

\- Genial – murmuró, apretando los dientes. El día no podía empeorar ¿o sí?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo idea de cómo funciona la policía inglesa, por lo que posiblemente habrá una burrada detrás de otra, para las que os pido humildemente indulgencia.

_Capítulo 2_

 

                Lestrade lo había dejado en una de las salas de interrogatorios, esposado a la mesa, marchándose a casa a cambiarse la ropa y los zapatos, dejando que un agente lo vigilase a través del espejo de dos direcciones. Se había cruzado brevemente con su mujer, intercambiado con ella apenas unas palabras airadas sobre cómo el ascenso recibido estaba convirtiendo en inexistente su vida matrimonial. Después de eso, Lestrade la había visto irse con un portazo, siguiéndola él poco después de regreso a la central. Al llegar, habló brevemente con el agente que había estado vigilando al muchacho en la sala de interrogatorios, para saber cómo se había portado. El muchacho no había hecho nada, sólo mirar a intervalos el espejo y la cámara de la sala, manteniendo los ojos cerrados la mayoría del tiempo. Pasó a recoger la posible información que habían podido encontrar de él y, con una taza de mal café, entró por fin en la sala, dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa e indicando al agente que abandonase su puesto de vigilancia.

                - Bueno – dijo al fin, abriendo la carpeta y ganándose que el muchacho le dirigiese la mirada -, William S. Scott Holmes, 25 años, sin domicilio conocido. Tienes un par de detenciones por posesión y consumo, pero pagaron la fianza y solo quedó en apercibimiento. –Greg Lestrade lo miró fijamente -. No eres un Jonky cualquiera, tienes buena ropa y diría que buena vida si no te vieras en ese estado tan lamentable. ¿De qué o de quién te escondes?

                Hubo un tenso silencio, en el que Lestrade observó como el joven pasaba los ojos sobre él y sobre la carpeta abierta entre ellos. Se enderezó mínimamente, controlando el temblor de las manos entrelazando los dedos y mirándolo fijamente al fin.

                - Ha sido ascendido hace poco, aún no está acostumbrado al puesto y los horarios le están pasando factura, no solo en lo físico, también en sus relaciones personales. ¿Ya le ha amenazado su mujer con dejarlo si no se toma más en serio el matrimonio? – Lestrade se echó hacia atrás en si silla, observándolo -. Lamento lo de los zapatos, aunque así tiene la excusa de cambiarlos por unos más adecuados a su nuevo puesto, ya que es reacio a gastar si no es necesario, posiblemente porque nunca hubo mucho dinero en casa de sus padres y ha crecido con el concepto del ahorro en lo innecesario. Debería dejar de resistirse a las ganas de fumar, por cierto, sólo empeoran el mal humor, y ya que no está por la labor de tener hijos, no tiene que seguirle la corriente a su mujer. Mala experiencia con papá supongo,… ¿estricto?... no, tampoco maltratador…. Pero sí equivocado en cuanto prioridades, era el hombre de la casa, siempre trabajo, siempre fuera… Los hombres son fuertes, tienen que tener trabajos de hombre… Se hizo policía porque él quería un militar y no era esa la aspiración que tenía, tampoco ser policía era en principio lo que usted quería, pero acabó cogiéndole gusto.

                - ¿De dónde has salido? – le preguntó Lestrade, interrumpiéndolo aunque impresionado por la veracidad de lo que había dicho.

                - Déjeme ver el cadáver y le diré todo lo que pueda deducir de él – contestó sin responder a la pregunta, con un toque de urgencia -, cerrará el caso en menos de un día.

                - Eso no es una posibilidad. Es trabajo de la policía, no de adictos aficionados a crímenes extraños.

                - ¡No soy un aficionado! – Intentó incorporarse por lo que tiró de las esposas que lo sujetaban a la mesa - ¿Estoy detenido? – Preguntó con enfado.

                - Estás aquí para responder unas preguntas, William, estabas en el escenario donde aparecieron dos cuerpos, no eres sospechoso, pero tengo preguntas.

                - ¿Por qué estaba allí? – Comenzó a decir en un remedo del tono de interrogatorio -. Ya le he dicho, camino mucho por la ciudad. ¿Conocía al difunto? No, lo he visto un par de veces en los últimos meses cuando ha acudido a comprar para uso recreativo. ¿Vi lo que pasó? Sí, se paró en medio del callejón y se desplomó. No me acerqué, hay cámaras en ambas calles, puede comprobarlo.

                - ¿Cómo sabes que fueron siete antes que él?

                - ¡PORQUE LE COMPRARON AL MISMO PROVEEDOR! – Gritó fuera de sí -. ¡Él me pidió que averiguase porqué mueren después de comprarle! Está perdiendo dinero y a mí me viene bien hacerle el favor.

                - Así tendrás un suministro regular ¿no, William?

                - ¡Mi nombre es Sherlock! ¡Y si no estoy detenido quiero salir de aquí, ahora!

                Lestrade lo miró por un momento, el muchacho le mantenía la mirada con unos ojos de color claro de los que era incapaz de definir valor. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y era evidente que durante días había carecido de la higiene básica, así como de la alimentación. Podía arrojarlo a uno de los calabozos un par de días mientras localizaba a alguien que se hiciera responsable de él, o simplemente soltarlo y vigilarlo, consciente de que había mucho más que no le había dicho respecto a las muertes. No le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando llamaron a la muerta de la sala que se abrió dejando ver a un agente más bien pálido.

                - Señor, le esperan en su despecho – dijo, antes de que Lestrade pudiese echarlo de allí.

                - Ahora no.

                - Señor – insistió el agente -, me han sugerido que le haga saber que es importante.

                Con un suspiro resignado, Lestrade se levantó, dejando la carpeta donde estaba dispuesto a seguir al agente.

                - No crea nada de lo que le diga – el llamado “Sherlock” se incorporó todo lo que las espesas le permitieron, acercándose a Lestrade -. Él no es responsable de mí – dijo con desesperación.

                - ¿De qué hablas?

                - El hombre que va a ver ahora, todo lo que sale por su boca es mentira, no crea nada de lo que diga sobre mí, no deje que me saque de aquí. No tiene ningún derecho a llevarme.

                - Hace un segundo querías irte.

                - No con él… Inspector… por favor.

                Lestrade dudó un segundo, manteniendo la mirada del joven. Sin contestar, salió de la sala de interrogatorios, dejando al agente vigilando al oro lado del cristal y dirigiéndose a su despacho, intrigado por su desconocida visita.

Sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio encontró un hombre de poco más de treinta años, bien vestido y con un paraguas apoyado sobre la rodilla, mirando el móvil sobre el que tecleaba rápidamente.

                - Buenas tardes – dijo Lestrade, entrando en su despacho y sentándose en su silla, mirando a aquel hombre, que lo ignoró unos segundos hasta que terminó con el móvil, guardándolo en el bolsillo antes de dignarse a levantar la mirada hacia él.

                - Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, creo que tiene retenido aquí a un hombre…

                - ¿Quién es usted? – Lestrade lo interrumpió, sin intimidarse ante la mirada acerada que le dedicó. El desconocido enderezó la espalda y el paraguas, apoyando ambas manos sobre el mango.

                - Vengo a llevarme a Sherlock Holmes, que según me informan, se encuentra en una de sus dependencias para ser interrogado. Como representante legal de Sherlock le… solicito que lo ponga bajo mi custodia a la mayor brevedad posible - sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la ofreció a Lestrade, en ella figuraba solo un nombre, Mycroft Holmes -. En su correo debe tener la petición ya cursada y autorizada por su superior, y ya que no hay ninguna acusación, le ruego que no me haga perder más tiempo y terminemos con este tedioso asunto.

                - ¿Y Sherlock es…?

                - Mi hermano menor. Imagino que lo habrá encontrado en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos indicado, en una condición poco adecuada. Remediaremos eso en breve, internándolo en un centro donde recibirá el tratamiento necesario para mejorar su salud física y anímica.

                El Inspector Lestrade se sintió irremediablemente airado por la suficiencia del hombre, que había dispuesto qué se debía hacer y ni una sola vez había preguntado por el estado del que decía era su hermano o las circunstancias en las que se le había traído a la central. Se sintió inclinado a escuchar el ruego que el muchacho le había hecho, y no permitir que aquel sujeto se lo llevara. Hasta el momento, no había visto nada en él que lo hiciese pensar que realmente se preocupase por su bienestar.

                - Escuche, señor Holmes, su hermano ha sido visto en el mismo lugar en el que han aparecido dos personas muertas en extrañas circunstancias. Está aquí para responder a unas preguntas como posible testigo, y cuando lo haga se marchará. Si quiere puede esperar aquí en mi despacho, o volver cuando él decida hablar, pero no le entregaré a Sherlock a menos que él decida irse con usted.

                - Sherlock no está en condiciones de tomar decisiones por sí mismo – Lestrade pudo escuchar el todo duro en la voz de Mycroft, contrariado por la negativa que estaba seguro no estaba acostumbrado a recibir -. Es una persona con las capacidades mermadas por su…. sus hábitos poco saludables. Imagino que ha tenido acceso a sus antecedentes, que por cierto ya no constan en la base de datos de Scotland Yard, y la copia que tenía en papel tampoco está ya localizable. Sherlock es mi hermano, no es responsable de sí mismo y se viene conmigo.

                - Disculpe, pero el señor William Sherlock Scott Holmes es mayor de edad, y mientras no me traiga un documento donde diga que no es apto para tomar sus propias decisiones, se va a quedar aquí, bajo custodia policial por propia voluntad. Ya puede marcharse.

                - ¿Está seguro de lo que está haciendo Inspector?

                - Esta conversación ha terminado.

                Mycroft se puso en pie, enderezando el chaleco de su traje y levantando la barbilla.

                - Vaya haciendo las maletas Inspector, su próximo destino estará muy lejos y será muy frio.

\-----------------------------------------

                El agente que había dejado tras el cristal no estaba, y al entrar en la sala, no se sorprendió mucho al no encontrar la carpeta que había dejado sobre la mesa. El muchacho lo observó con una mirada sombría, aunque pasado unos segundos, Lestrade hubiese jurado que se levantaba una de las esquinas de su boca en la sombra de una sonrisa.

                - Se ha metido en un lio, Inspector. Mycroft no suele tolerar que le nieguen lo que quiere.

                - Tengo tres hermanos, no me dejo intimidar por las rabietas cuando uno no puede tener lo que quiere por las malas. Cuando lo pida amablemente, pensaré dejar que te lleve. Ahora – se sentó de nuevo frente a Sherlock con mucha más resolución que antes -, me vas a decir qué demonios sabes. Si soy capaz de montar el caso y presentarlo, puede que no tenga que preocuparme de dónde me van a enviar.

Sherlock dirigió durante un momento la mirada hacia la cámara de la sala, antes de mirar a Lestrade.

\- Déjeme ver el cuerpo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_ **

****

****

                _\- Déjeme ver el cuerpo._

.

.

                - Ya te he dicho que esa no es una opción. Eres un civil, y no te ofendas, pero no estás en condiciones.

 

                - ¿Por qué entonces estoy aquí? ¿Va a darme un escarmiento dejándome retenido hasta que la ley le obligue a soltarme? – Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron, mirando el rostro de Lestrade frunciendo el ceño - ¿o quiere algo más?

 

                - No vayas por ahí, muchacho - le advirtió el Inspector con voz dura -, haz cualquier insinuación de lo que estás pensando y te prometo que te dejo en manos de tu hermano.

 

                - Entonces… ¿QUÉ? - Gritó con exasperación.

 

                - Tu proveedor, ¿quién es? Tendrá algo que contarnos sobre esa gente que aparece muerta.

 

                Sherlock bufó con desprecio.

 

                - No voy a darle el nombre de un camello.

 

                - Dime entonces la zona en la que se mueve, tenemos quien nos daría información sin comprometerte, lo haremos como una detención rutinaria.

 

                - No. Este tipo no vende en la calle, selecciona su clientela, nada de jonkys que roban para a meterse. Solo quienes tienen trabajos para pagarse fiestas. Lo que vende es de buena calidad, por eso no puede permitir que sus clientes, habituales o no, estén muriendo en la calle después de consumir.

 

                - ¿Cuántos de sus habituales están entre los muertos?

 

                - Dos habituales, tres esporádicos y el resto era la primera vez que compraba, pero no iban solos.

 

                - ¿Quién los acompañaba?

 

                - Alguien de confianza ¿no cree que ya he tirado de ese hilo? – dijo con enfado.

 

                - ¿Quién?

 

                - Busca la conexión entre las víctimas y encontrarás a quién los está matando.

 

                Lestrade suspiró, debía estar loco, no había otra explicación para lo que iba a hacer, y le iba a costar su carrera, su mujer y posiblemente su cordura. Pero su instinto, ese que durante años lo había llevado a cerrar casos, a confiar en gente de la calle y desconfiar de compañeros, ese instinto le decía que aquel muchacho no era lo que parecía, había más debajo de esa máscara de enfado contra el mundo y ansia de autodestrucción.

 

                Su teléfono zumbó con la entrada de un mensaje de texto, lo abrió, para leer asombrado en la pantalla.

 

                _Tiene en su correo una autorización para que Sherlock Holmes lo acompañe a la morgue, si lo cree necesario. MH._

Lestrade ni lo pensó y contestó.

 

                _Creí que tenía una amenaza de traslado de parte de un desconocido con influencias._

\- ¿A qué demonios se dedica tu hermano? – le preguntó a Sherlock, cerrando la tapa del móvil -. Parece muy acostumbrado a no recibir negativas de parte de nadie.

 

                - Él dice ocupar un cargo menor en el gobierno. Me vigila, me encierra cuando le conviene… es un maldito controlador que no me deja vivir, y ahora la tomará con usted, Inspector – como respondiendo a sus palabras, el móvil zumbó de nuevo-. Ya lo ha amenazado, ahora querrá comprarlo.

 

                Lestrade abrió el texto frunciendo el ceño. Estaba en blanco, el remitente era un número oculto, igual que el anterior, por lo que sabía que era Mycroft Holmes.

 

                - Dime todo lo que sabes de esos hombres – dijo, al fin -, si es algo coherente te diré lo que yo sé...

 

                - ¡Por favor! – Dijo Sherlock, con desdén -. La policía es incompetente, se limita a recoger evidencias que no sabe catalogar, tiene ante sus narices los datos y las pistas para saber qué ha ocurrido y se dedican a dar vueltas como perros que no saben dónde tienen el rabo.

 

                - Cogemos ladrones y asesinos.

 

                - ¡Cogen a los que son más estúpidos que ustedes! ¡Pregúntese! ¿Qué tienen en común? ¿Dónde coincidieron en lugar o en tiempo, donde estuvieron todos y cada uno de ellos?

 

                - No en un trabajo, no en la universidad, ya lo he comprobado…

 

                - ¡Mire más allá! ¿Ha buscado antecedentes? Si no los hay, ¿alguno de ellos está involucrado con algún delito? Si alguno tiene el expediente clasificado ¿qué hicieron cuando aún eran menores de edad? Busque una conexión… o puede ahorrarse tiempo y dejarme buscarla a mí – las manos de Sherlock temblaban violentamente cuando dejó de hablar, Lestrade se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios secos y sudaba a pesar de que la temperatura no era alta.

 

                - ¿Tienes alguna dirección? ¿Un sitio donde esté tu ropa y duermas de vez en cuando?

 

                - Mycroft se ocupó de que me echaran de mi apartamento. Mis cosas están en su poder… como si eso fuera suficiente para que me someta a él y sus métodos.

 

                - ¿Y tus padres?

 

                - ¡NO! No necesito a mis padres, no necesito a mi hermano... ¿qué es lo que no entiende?

 

                - Vas a quedarte aquí un par de días, hasta que decidas contarme quien es tu proveedor, si es necesario te acusaré de lo primero que se me ocurra; si quieres un abogado se lo haré saber a tu hermano y te las apañarás con él.

 

                - ¡Quiero uno de oficio!

 

                - No me arriesgaré a que desaparezcas una vez que pongas un pie fuera de aquí. Si quieres colaborar, estupendo, sino tendrás que arreglártelas con el aspirante a Doctor No –Sherlock intentó llevarse las manos a la cabeza, exasperado, pero las esposas no le permitieron el movimiento. Frustrado, golpeó la mesa varias veces hasta que se calmó, fijando la mirada en Lestrade, poco impresionado por el arrebato -. Te voy a conseguir ropa que no huela a meados de callejón y te vas a dar una ducha, después de eso volveremos a hablar.

 

                - ¡Eres un idiota como todos los demás! ¡Estás perdiendo un tiempo que no tienes!

 

                El móvil sonó de nuevo con la entrada de un mensaje de texto. Lestrade no apartó los ojos del muchacho.

 

                - Te escucharé cuando estés tranquilo y parezcas una persona, mientras tanto te trataré como el maldito drogadicto que pareces, y te aseguro que me pasaré las amenazas de tu hermano por donde no me da el sol, si colaboras.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

               

                El mensaje que Lestrade había ignorado era de su mujer, informándole de que esa noche no la esperase a cenar ya que era “noche de chicas” y salía con sus amigas. La duda asomó y se desvaneció en la mente del Inspector en menos de un segundo, tenía trabajo que hacer y no tener que pelear esa noche si por fin podía aparecer por casa, era casi un alivio.

 

Con no mucha determinación, cogió unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera de los vestuarios y se dirigió a buscar a Sherlock para la anunciada ducha. Camino de la sala donde aún permanecía, Sally Donovan se acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

 

\- Señor, ¿me permite un momento?

 

\- ¿Sí?

 

\- El chico del callejón, el testigo, aparece en al menos cinco de los escenarios que me pasó, aunque después de que sean retirados los cuerpos de tres de ellos, él aparece y desaparece. Aún falta mucho por visionar, pero creí que querría saberlo. No se esconde precisamente, es como un espectador.

 

\- ¿Seguía a alguno de los sujetos, o simplemente los encontró?

 

\- Creo que los seguía, señor. Las imágenes son borrosas, pero no hay duda de que es él. Algunas de las cintas que quedan por ver, pueden tener una mejor imagen.

 

\- Bien, sácame una copia impresa de cada escena en la que puedas localizarlo, y de todo aquel que aparezca al menos una hora antes y después.

 

\- Se lo diré a Warren, me toca patrulla señor.

 

Lestrade maldijo por lo bajo, quería a Sally en su equipo y la quería ya, era más lista que algunos de los que llevaban años en el cuerpo.

 

\- Esta bien, pero no te acomodes, creo que puedo conseguir que te quedes en la investigación conmigo – Sally lo miró con recelo -. Habla con Warren, vete a dar vueltas y trae tu culo aquí en cuanto te llame ¿entendido?

 

\- Sí, s-señor.

 

Lestrade se quedó mirando como la agente se alejaba, comenzando a latirle el corazón a un ritmo endemoniado, la idea que tenía en la cabeza estaba tomando forma, y era una muy mala idea. Sacando el móvil del bolsillo, miró el mensaje en blanco que había recibido del número oculto, sin pensarlo demasiado, envió una respuesta.

 

_Venga a verme, necesito hablar de Sherlock. D. I. Lestrade._

\- ¡Eh, Greg! – Lestrade se volvió hacia quien lo llamaba, guardando el móvil. Era Davis, del departamento de narcóticos. Era uno de los pocos policías que por los que sentía verdadera repulsión. Se había ganado la fama de mediador con los pequeños traficantes y jonkys, a los que tenía como informantes. Lestrade, en cambio, lo había visto hacer la vista gorda a cambio de ciertos favores a jóvenes de la calle. Cuando lo mencionó le hicieron saber que la balanza de logros pesaba más que las pequeñas trasgresiones.

 

\- ¿No estabas de vacaciones?

 

\- ¿Existen? – se rio con ganas, haciendo que se moviese su enorme barriga en temblores descontrolados -. Me han dicho que tienes a Shezza en una de las salas de interrogatorio - Lestrade frunció el ceño, no le gustó el tono de Davis ni como había pronunciado ese nombre con un brillo de malicia –. Moreno, delgado, alto…. Todo un jodido modelo de no ser por la mierda que se mete. Algunos lo llaman William, pero dudo que sea su verdadero nombre.

 

\- ¿Qué hay con él? – Aventuró a preguntar sin saber si quería la respuesta.

\- Al chico le va la mano dura – le guiñó un ojo a Lestrade, agrandando la sonrisa -. Tienes que amenazarlo un poco para doblegarlo… si quieres que te eche una mano… ya he tratado antes con él.

 

El Detective Inspector Lestrade apretó el puño para reprimir las ganas que tenía en ese momento de borrar de la cara de Davis, la sonrisa depredadora que mostraba. No le quedaba duda de que habían sido muchos los chicos que éste había doblegado, y no precisamente en aras de la ley. Había estado en la calle durante años y sabía hasta donde llegaba la corrupción del ser humano, y Davis era un ejemplo que le hubiese gustado borrar de un plumazo.

 

\- Me las apañaré con él – logró contestar, plantando una sonrisa falsa hasta que se alejó. Cuando llegó a la sala donde se encontraba Sherlock, dejó la ropa sobre la mesa con disgusto-. Bien, Shezza, ¿de qué conoces a Davis?

 

La expresión del muchacho cambió. Lestrade podía jurar que vio como cerraba sobre él todas las defensas y hundía los ojos, apretando los labios. Acababa de perder la ventaja que tenía sobre Sherlock.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Capitulo 4_ **

.

                Apenas había puesto el pie en la calle cuando encendió el cigarrillo. Eran las once de la noche, hacía horas que debería haberse marchado a casa, pero la tarde había pasado sin darse cuenta, mientras acumulaba en su mesa información inútil sobre los hombres que habían estado apareciendo muertos sin razón aparente en las calles de Londres. Después de perder La comunicación con Sherlock, Shezza o como fuera que se llamase, lo había devuelto al calabozo y había salido a por la cajetilla de tabaco, perdiendo lo ganado tras meses de abstinencia. En menos de seis horas había fumado la mitad, recibiendo con gusto la sensación de mareo que, durante los primeros minutos, lo invadió.

                Se disponía a subir a su coche cuando un vehículo negro de lunas tintadas se detuvo en la acera frente a él. El chófer bajó para abrir la puerta y dejar qua la figura de Mycroft Holmes emergiera, sosteniendo en sus manos, al igual que esa mañana, el innecesario paraguas.

                - Detective Inspector - saludó, con una inclinación de cabeza -, me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted, si no es inconveniente.

                Lestrade dio una profunda calada al cigarro, observando al hombre. Seguía manteniendo la actitud de superioridad, pero parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrarse amable.

                - Aún no he cenado – dijo, terminando el cigarro y tirándolo al suelo para aplastar la colilla. Señaló con la cabeza un snack-bar un poco más abajo en esa misma calle –. Le invito a una cerveza y hablamos.

                Mycroft hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero murmuró algo a su chófer antes de seguir los pasos de Lestrade, que ya se encaminaba al citado establecimiento.

                - ¿Debo recordarle que es usted el que ha pedido esta reunión, Inspector?

                - Ha tenido todo el día para concertar una cita, le estoy dedicando mi tiempo libre, así que relájese un poco.

                - No todos podemos permitirnos…

                - ¡Deje ya ese rollo! ¿quiere? – le cortó, deteniéndose y volviéndose a él -. Usted es un pez gordo, de acuerdo, pero tiene un hermano con muchos más problemas de los que cree. Vamos a sentarnos en una mesa a hablar como si realmente le preocupase.

                Mycroft apretó el mango del paraguas, acercando su rostro al de Lestrade con una mirada oscura.

                - No dude, ni por un segundo, que no me preocupo – susurró, amenazante -. Haré lo que sea para mantenerlo a salvo, incluso encerrarlo en una clínica si es necesario, antes de verlo como se mata él mismo.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

                La mañana siguiente trajo a Lestrade un dolor de cabeza y mucho mal humor. Había estado en compañía de Mycroft hasta las dos de la mañana, por lo que, además de la leve resaca por las cervezas y el whisky, las tres horas de sueño lo habían dejado peor que si hubiese renunciado a dormir. Además de eso, se había levantado solo, con un mensaje de su mujer que le informaba de que se había quedado a dormir en casa de una de sus amigas. Apagó la sospecha del mismo modo que apagaba la alarma del despertador. Al meterse en la ducha intentó recordar todo lo que había hablado la noche anterior con el “Cargo Menor en el Gobierno”.

Soltó una risita al darse cuenta del nombre que le había dado en sus pensamientos a Mycroft, si algo era el cargo de ese hombre, no era menor. Le había recitado su _currículum_ desde el día que entró en la academia de policía, sus menciones especiales, sus ascensos, su evaluación… Lo había hecho como una muestra de hasta dónde llegaban sus influencias y conocimientos, aunque el tono no había sido intimidatorio como en su reunión anterior.

                - Debería haberme informado sobre usted antes de irrumpir en su despacho, Inspector – le había dicho a modo de disculpa -. Reconozco que me precipité al pensar que se dejaría impresionar.

                - Mal policía sería si me dejase impresionar con amenazas del primero que entre en mi despacho con un traje caro.

                - No me subestime, Detective; que rectifique no significa que esté de acuerdo con lo ocurrido. Simplemente, intento descubrir porqué mi hermano, de todos los policías de Londres, decidió confiar en usted.

                -Eso ya no es así, Sherlock ha dejado de hablar conmigo – le había respondido, consciente de que sólo quería la información que podía compartir con él respecto a la persona que tenían en común -. Creí que colaboraría y me daría algunos nombres, después sería libre de marcharse. En lugar de eso, le he mencionado un apodo que al parecer tiene en la calle y se ha cerrado en banda. Lleva horas sin pronunciar una sola palabra, ¿me puede decir algo de eso?

                - Mi hermano es muy inteligente, Inspector… más de lo que le conviene – había comenzado a decir, no sin antes haber pedido el whisky más caro del local -. Necesita una distracción constante, y aunque durante un tiempo su afición a la química fue un aliciente, también acabó por aburrirle. Las compañías poco recomendables y su acceso a dinero en efectivo sin restricciones, lo llevó a probar distracciones menos académicas. Pasó un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de qué consumía y quién se lo proporcionaba. Y aunque dejé de hacerle fácil el acceso al dinero, continuó teniendo una fuente de ingresos más o menos estable gracias a esa inteligencia. El piensa que yo lo vigilo para controlar sus acciones, cuando lo que realmente hago, es intentar mantenerlo a salvo. Las personas con las que se codea no son amistades recomendables, pero dentro de lo malo, son lo más parecido a la élite de los bajos fondos – dio un trago a su copa sin apartar la mirada de Lestrade -. Mantengo a su alrededor a algunas personas que me mantienen al día de sus aficiones. No intervengo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Me conformo son saber dónde está, qué compra y a quién, y cómo consigue el dinero.

                - Lo han echado de su apartamento.

                - Me he negado a pagarle el alquiler y le he ofrecido alojarse en mi casa, bajo mi cuidado. Tiene una asignación mensual generosa, que cubriría sus gastos de alojamiento y alimentación, pero decide que es mejor gastarla en cocaína para callar su mente.

                - ¿Ha intentado llevarlo a alguna clínica de rehabilitación?

                - Dos veces; la primera tras encontrarlo casi muerto por una sobredosis, se escapó a las tres semanas. Ése fue el momento en que descubrí hasta dónde llevaba su adicción y me tomé la libertad de llevar a otro nivel su vigilancia. La segunda fue cuando entró en la morgue del St. Mary’s, exigiendo que lo dejasen inspeccionar el cuerpo de un indigente que, él aseguraba, había sido asesinado. De eso hace apenas un año. Al parecer, ha retomado una vieja afición a resolver… sucesos extraños, muertes inexplicables, puzles, como él los llama. Esta segunda vez, estuvo en una clínica con una seguridad más estricta; salió a los tres meses, parecía rehabilitado… durante unos meses, se mantuvo… algo ocurrió que volvió a desequilibrarlo.

                - ¿No tiene idea de qué?

                Mycroft, que había estado hablando los últimos minutos con la vista fija en el fondo del vaso, levantó los ojos hasta Lestrade, sorprendido casi de encontrarlo allí.

                - Me temo que escapó de mi supervisión. Conoce Londres de memoria, sabe dónde están las cámaras de CCTV y como esquivar la mayoría. Se ha convertido en un experto en eso, en esquivar la vigilancia. Tiene una extraña relación con los indigentes que, incluso, lo ayudan a desaparecer cuando le es conveniente. Por suerte, cuando está desesperado o quiere algo que por sí mismo no puede conseguir, se deja ver, me permite encontrarlo.

                Lestrade se había mantenido en silencio mientras terminaba su segunda cerveza, observando al hombre. Él tenía tres hermanos menores, a los que alguna que vez que otra había intentado proteger, y había recibido ingratitud por parte de ellos. Podía comprender, en parte, la frustración de Mycroft, aunque, si mantenía sobre su hermano esa actitud de pretender que hiciese su voluntad sólo con pedirlo, la rebeldía de Sherlock podía llegar a ser justificada.

                - Lamento no poder ofrecerle ninguna ayuda – había dicho al fin, dando por terminada la charla. En aquel momento, los ojos de Mycroft adquirieron un brillo curioso.

                - En realidad – le dijo, sonriendo en una mueca que Lestrade pensó que era la de negociador -, le he dado vueltas y sí puede. Tengo una idea que necesita de su inestimable colaboración para llevarla a cabo. Habría compensación, por supuesto.

                - Parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que no puede comprarme – en aquel momento, Lestrade se había levantado de la mesa, dispuesto a dejarlo cuando la mano de Mycroft lo sujetó, poniéndose en pie con él.

                - Por favor, Inspector, no me malinterprete. Me refería a que, si usted permite que Sherlock pueda tener información de casos poco usuales y algún tipo de acceso a las evidencias, será como tener un analista a su disposición para conectar datos. Ya ha tenido una muestra usted mismo de su capacidad de observación y deducción en un estado poco lúcido, ¿imagina lo que sería si estuviese motivado y con sus capacidades al cien por cien?

                - Es un civil.

                - Le conseguiré acreditación oficial, pero será su nombre el que figurará en la petición que yo mismo aprobaré.

                Lestrade había suspirado en ese punto, llevándose las manos a la cara, cansado, sentándose de nuevo y dejando que Mycroft se encargase de pedir otra ronda para ambos.

                - ¿Por qué demonios no lo ingresa en uno de esos grupos de agentes a los que debe tener acceso?

                - Porque mi hermano cree firmemente que miento cuando le digo que estoy preocupado por su bienestar; para él, soy un enemigo, no acepará nada que yo le ofrezca y pensará que también lo he comprado a usted si mi nombre figura por algún sitio como algo más que el hermano que pretende hacer valer sus influencias para evitar manchar su buen nombre por su culpa. Créame cuando le digo, que no hay nada que no haría por ayudarlo, pero él no me permitirá intervenir –. La expresión de Mycroft había sido de completa desesperación mientras hablaba. Cuando terminó, tomó aire profundamente reconstruyendo, en el transcurso, su máscara de indiferencia al mirar de nuevo a Lestrade - ¿Y, bien? ¿Acepta? No todos los Inspectores de Scotland Yard podrán presumir de tener un consultor externo de una inteligencia muy por encima de la media.

                - No es tan fácil como eso…. Habrá que dar antes algunos pasos que no creo que su hermano esté dispuesto admitir sin protestar.

                - Asumiré todas sus decisiones que tome, si son las correctas.

                - Va a estar algunos días en el calabozo.

                - No tengo objeciones.

                - Lo amenazaré con ponerlo bajo su cuidado para conseguir lo que quiero de él.

                - Será una amenaza creíble y efectiva.

                - No aceptaré sus órdenes y sólo estudiaré sus sugerencias si me parecen adecuadas.

                - Bien.

                - No se entrometerá…y pagará la cuenta – había terminado con una media sonrisa que se reflejó en los labios de Mycroft.

                - No permitiría que el sueldo de un Inspector, terminase pagando mi preferencia por el whisky de dudable calidad.

                Lestrade había sonreído abiertamente, terminando su cerveza para pedir lo mismo que estaba tomando su acompañante. Continuaron hablando, trazando a grandes rasgos el plan a seguir para involucrar a Sherlock en el caso que tenía Lestrade entre manos, decidiendo cual sería la manera de hacerlo partícipe sin sobrepasar los límites y sin que sospechara que estaba siendo manipulado. Las ideas de Lestrade, que había consultado con expertos externos en varias ocasiones, eran las que se seguirían, mientras que Mycroft facilitaría el acceso de Lestrade a bancos de datos que, de otra forma, tardaría días en conseguir autorización.

                Cuando se habían despedido esa noche con un apretón de manos, ambos eran conscientes de que se habían aliado para hacer de Sherlock un activo valioso, lo único que debían evitar a toda costa era que el muchacho se diese cuenta de ello.

.

.

                Ante el espejo, Greg Lestrade se dio el último vistazo antes de salir en dirección a la central. Tenía que conseguir de nuevo que Sherlock hablase con él, sólo había algo que no le terminaba de encajar en los acontecimientos del día anterior y que lo había molestado durante la noche, y ahora era como un molesto zumbido. ¿Y si el muchacho no había reaccionado mal al apodo de Shezza? ¿Y si había sido el nombre de Davis el que lo había dejado fuera de juego? Antes que nada, debía averiguar cuándo, dónde y en qué circunstancias, Davis había conocido a Shezza/William… y no le gustaban los escenarios que tenía en mente.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Capitulo 5_ **

 

**_19 meses atrás_ **

 

_Mira al otro lado de la calle desde la mesa situada frente a la ventana, mientras sorbe lentamente el café. Goldie está esperando, como cada martes a las 11, a que pasen a recogerla. Él es uno de los profesores de la Facultad de Ciencias, de cincuenta y tres años, divorciado, con dos hijos casi de la misma edad de Goldie, con una tendencia a jóvenes de aspecto aniñado. La recoge una vez a la semana, pasan dos horas juntos. Ella obtiene una generosa ayuda para pagar sus gastos y seguir estudiando, él no tiene que hacer vida social para tener sexo ni buscar prostitutas. Ambos están conformes y ninguno tiene más expectativas que el intercambio interesado._

_Un poco más allá está Harold, bien vestido, veintisiete años aunque aparenta menos. Espera a que llegue “rata”, el proveedor de la zona quién le trae su pedido semanal. Harold trabaja en un gran edificio de oficinas ceca de Hyde Park, se saca un buen sobresueldo proporcionando a sus compañeros y algún que otro jefe, sustancias recreativas._

_Delante de la cafetería ve detenerse el coche de Alex, quien lo saluda desde la ventanilla. Se levanta y deja el café a medias sobre la mesa, recogiendo la carpeta donde están los trabajos que ha corregido en la última semana. Ha visto que usa su mejor camisa y el ridículo postizo con el que cree que se ve más joven, está recién duchado y nervioso, por lo que deduce que va a ver a su ex y tendrán que hablar de la custodia. Suspira de forma imperceptible, felicitándose por haber comprado los chicles, ya que odia el tacto del látex en la lengua y sabe que Álex hoy querrá relajarse. Será algo rápido en el coche, puede despacharle en menos de cinco minutos, pero le dará un motivo para sentirse más seguro ante su ex, llevándolo hasta el límite, por lo que serán siete minutos y treinta y tres segundos. Alex soltará al menos cincuenta libras más que irán directamente al bolsillo del “rata”. Compone en su rostro una sonrisa y se mete en el papel de William._

_\- Buenos días – saluda con fingida alegría al ocupar el asiento del copiloto, mirándolo como si evaluara su aspecto lentamente, ensanchando la sonrisa -. ¿Con quién has quedado hoy?_

_\- William, hola… sólo con Gina y su abogada._

_\- Traigo tus trabajos – no cree necesario enseñarle la carpeta que tiene en las rodillas._

_\- Sí, yo… había pensado… - Alex está nervioso, y William sonríe, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad con lo que le da la señal para buscar el lugar donde terminarán el asunto._

_Cuando, media hora más tarde, William llega a la cafetería sin la carpeta, caminando y masticando chicle, se fija en el policía que habla con “rata”. De la división de narcóticos, con sobrepeso, afición a los chicos y mala baba. Se apoya en la fachada del edificio, observando como parte de la mercancía de “rata” pasa discretamente a manos del policía, quien lo amenaza, clavándole un dedo rechoncho en el pecho. Sabe que esa droga irá en pequeñas cantidades a los informantes del policía, en su mayoría. Una parte se quedará en sus bolsillos, y la usará para conseguir que los chicos desesperados le hagan algún que otro trabajito a cambio de una dosis. Tipos como esos son a los que odia, los que rondan entre los vulnerables para sacar provecho, porque sabe que irá a por los que han huido, los que se esconden, los que no pueden pedir ayuda porque quieren desaparecer…_

_Una hora después se encuentra con “rata” cerca de su apartamento. Normalmente no se mueve de su zona, pero, si está allí, es porque quiere algo._

_\- ¡Shezza! – lo llama, mirando a ambos lados para ver que nadie les presta atención. Cuando William se acerca, le pone en las manos una nota cuidadosamente doblada; dentro hay un nombre, una dirección y una bolsa con polvo blanco. A cambio, las cincuenta libras extra de Alex pasan a las manos de “rata”-. El tío de la poli quiere conocerte. Alguien le ha soplado que eres bueno observando._

_\- No me interesa._

_\- ¡Vamos, Shezza! Sólo habla con él. Me tiene pillado por los huevos y ya le he dado largas tres veces._

_\- He dicho que no – William frunce el ceño, normalmente “rata” no insiste - ¿Qué tiene contra ti, aparte de lo obvio?_

_\- Ha rondado a Susan un par de veces, la va a empapelar si no vas a conocerlo. Sabes que ella no es carne de cárcel, pero este tío le colgará lo que haga falta para conseguir que la encierren. No quiero mandarlo a tu casa, Shezza, pero si tengo que escoger entre Susan y tú, no tengo que pensarlo. Haz eso de decirle las cosas que nadie quiere que sepa y espántalo._

_Con resignación, William asiente una vez. No quiere estar cerca de nadie que huela a policía, pero, si lo detienen, saltará la alarma de su hermano y lo tendrá encima de nuevo. Tiene que buscar otro proveedor y cambiar de apartamento, no puede permitir que nadie tenga poder sobre él._

_Acude al lugar indicado a las ocho de la noche. Ya tiene medio recogidas sus pertenencias y ha encontrado un sitio en el que se quedará por las próximas semanas. Fuma, mientras espera en la sombra a que Arnold Davis aparezca. Lo ve venir con la confianza de quien sabe que está en terreno conocido. William ha hecho una ronda antes, la cámara más cercana está a trescientos metros, el edifico está en obras, abandonadas desde hace una semana por falta de permisos. Le dará largas sin decirle exactamente que no y desaparecerá, no es la primera vez que lo ha hecho. Davis se acerca a él guiado por la luz de cigarrillo; cuando se acostumbra a la penumbra, saluda a William con una inclinación de cabeza._

_\- Eres Shezza – afirma con una mirada especulativa a William._

_\- ¿Qué quiere de mí? – hay hostilidad en la voz y desprecio. Ver al hombre de cerca desvela cosas que prefiere no conocer. Ese hombre es más peligroso de lo que creía._

_\- Me han dicho que eres bueno observando, que conoces a la gente con sólo verla._

_\- No trabajo con la policía._

_\- El trabajo para el que te necesito no te comprometerá. Será sólo observar, quién entra, quién sale… decirme quién es comprador y quién vendedor…_

_\- No me interesa – tira la colilla y la pisa, dándose la vuelta para dejar allí a Davis. No le gusta lo que ve y la alarma de peligro suena a su máximo volumen._

_\- ¡Espera! Me han hablado de ti, niño bonito – William se congela. El tono ha cambiado y es amenazante -. Un puto drogadicto que se esconde de papá en la parte pobre, que la chupa por cincuenta libras cuando quiere ponerse. ¿Tan bueno eres que hay quién te las paga? ¿o haces otros trabajitos que no le cuentas a tus amigos vagabundos?_

_Se vuelve para enfrentarse a Davis, sabe que es un error, que debe irse, pero hay mucha ira dentro de él que quiere descargar en ese momento._

_\- No me dé lecciones de moralidad. Corrupto, pedófilo, maltratador y mucho más adicto que yo. Le he visto como ofrece droga a chicos para usarlos de una forma sucia. Cree que la placa le da derecho a sentirse superior y hacer cualquier cosa sin que puedan tocarlo. Ha quitado de la calle a muchos camellos de poco monta, sí, pero los grandes los deja estar, prefiere ir dejando pistas que no le comprometen, pero lo mantienen en ambos lados._

_\- Ya me dijeron que tenías mala boca – la mano de Davis sorpresivamente se cierra con una rapidez inesperada alrededor del cuello de William. Sujeta la muñeca con ambas manos en un intento de librarse; es mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, le es difícil respirar y apenas puede moverse. Intenta arañar el brazo pero no puede, y Davis gira la muñeca y lo hace arrodillarse -. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? Puedo meterte en la cárcel por prostitución y distribución de drogas, y ¿qué crees que pasará, niño bonito? Con esa cara tendrás suerte si terminas siendo la puta de alguien, pero lo más seguro es que tengas que chupársela a cada puto guardia y maricón con el que te encuentres -. William jadea frenéticamente, buscando el poco aire que le llega, sintiendo las lágrimas que caen por su cara –. Se rifarán tu culo y tendrás suerte si, para cuando salgas, no te han pegado toda esa mierda que tenéis la escoria como tú._

_\- ¡Basta! – intenta articular en los momentos que Davis lo deja respirar -, lo... haré – su mente está apenas consciente. Si lo suelta, si lo deja respirar, puede correr hasta la cámara de CCTV, dejarse ver y mantenerse visible al menos veinte minutos para que llegue alguien a buscarlo. Siempre ha sido así, él se deja ver y un coche llega para llevárselo…_

_La mano de Davis se afloja lo suficiente para permitirle hablar y respirar, está de rodillas en el suelo, aún sujeto, los ojos encendidos fijos en el policía y las lágrimas resbalando por su cuello._

_\- Sé dónde vives – le sisea a William, pegando el rostro al suyo -. Ese mierda de “rata” se va a encargar de ser tu sombra. Él te dirá dónde debes estar y qué buscar, y como se te ocurra desaparecer o jugármelo, estás muerto, tú y todo el que me haya hablado de ti ¿me oyes? – asiente con desesperación, necesita poder moverse. La mano libre de Davis se va a sus pantalones y baja la cremallera, agarra los cabellos de William con ambas manos y tira de ellos -. Y ahora, vas a mostrarme qué haces por cincuenta libras._

 

 

 

_William llega al apartamento sin apenas ser consciente. Le palpita la parte de la cara donde le ha golpeado, llega al retrete donde vomita por tercera vez la bilis, lo único que queda en su estómago. Sabe que ha pasado por delante de la cámara, pero no ha venido nadie. Se limpia la cara y se lava los dientes hasta que escupe sangre; con las manos en el lavabo, siente ganas de llorar pero, en su lugar, grita hasta que se queda sin voz. Se quita la ropa y va hasta la habitación, donde busca la caja donde están su hipodérmica y la bolsa. Ha perdido el control de sus actos, alguien lo ha forzado a doblegarse y lo ha usado…_

_Son tres intentos hasta que consigue acertar en la vena y empuja el líquido frío. Es consciente de que es excesivo, que será la última vez…_

_Se abraza sobre las mantas sintiendo como va haciendo efecto. No tendrá que volver a ver a Davis, su mente se callará… Su madre quizá llore, también su padre… Mycroft se sentirá aliviado, dejará de ser la vergüenza a esconder en su brillante futuro…_

_Alguien lo llama gritando, suena como su hermano, pero sabe que no ha venido nadie. Se siente sacudido mientras deja de sentir y todo es oscuridad, y por fin siente calma…_

.

.

.

_Escucha el pitido rítmico del monitor entre las brumas de la semiinconsciencia, y el sonido bajo de una voz que apenas murmura. El sonido del monitor se altera y la voz se detiene. Hace un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, pero todo duele y su cuerpo pesa toneladas._

_\- ¿Sherlock? – es Mycroft y su voz suena rota – ¡Gracias a Dios! – el alivio que transmiten esas palabras es tan abrumador que se siente culpable. Una mano temblorosa roza su frente, seguido del fantasma de un beso -. Nunca más, Sherlock… - abre los ojos sólo un instante, para ver a su hermano que se inclina sobre él, los ojos enrojecidos y el gesto descontrolado. Cierra los ojos y piensa que no es real, Mycroft es frio, incapaz de mostrar emociones y menos hacia él. El alivio es por haber evitado el escándalo que hubiese truncado su carrera y sabe que habrá consecuencias._

_Entra en su palacio mental, alejándose de los sonidos y todo lo que le rodea, tiene que borrar la última noche, dejar la advertencia sobre el recuerdo de Davis como peligroso, la sensación de asco y la urgencia de alejarse con sólo escuchar su nombre, pero eliminar todo lo demás antes de que Mycroft quiera saber que ocurrió._

_Durante tres días, Mycroft lo interroga: ¿qué sucedió? ¿de dónde vienen sus golpes y las magulladuras del cuello? ¿es consciente de que podría haber muerto si no llega a tiempo? ¿lo hizo? ¿intentó quitarse la vida?..._

_No responde, nunca, mantiene su mirada en las paredes o el techo, lejos de su hermano. No quiere ver la decepción que le causa, no quiere escuchar sus sermones, no quiere responder a preguntas para las que no tiene respuestas… Cuando al fin deja de visitarlo a diario, deja que su mente vague por los acontecimientos de los últimos meses para saber dónde se ha equivocado._

 

 

_Lleva diecinueve días en el centro de rehabilitación. Ya sabe cuándo se irá. Ha memorizado la rutina de los celadores, los cambios de turno, los espacios y tiempos muertos, que son muchos. Durante un tiempo, tiene que desaparecer del radar de su hermano y va a vivir en las calles. Por suerte, ha logrado convencerlo de no llamar a sus padres, lo ocurrido hace unos días ha sido un error de cálculo por el embotamiento de su mente después de la pelea que dejó las heridas en el rostro, el torso y el cuello. Sabe que Mycroft no lo cree, pero no le importa, él ya no recuerda qué sucedió exactamente, sólo sabe que hay alguien de quien debe alejarse._

_Cuando deja la clínica, lo hace de noche, con sólo la ropa que lleva puesta, su documentación y el móvil que su hermano le ha proporcionado para mantenerse en contacto. Tiene que cambiarlo por otro lo antes posible, es de última generación así que puede sacar unas libras._

_Apenas lleva tres horas caminando por las calles menos transitadas de Londres, cuando el auto se detiene a pocos metros y Mycroft desciende de él junto a dos hombres que, claramente, forman parte de algún cuerpo de seguridad. Sabe cuándo las batallas están perdidas, por lo que acepta subir al coche y sentarse junto a su hermano. El móvil puede tener GPS… demasiado obvio, seguramente los zapatos, un localizador, tiene que deshacerse de ellos también lo más pronto posible._

_\- No voy a volver a la clínica – dice sin mirarlo, sin alterarse, dándole la convicción de que es su decisión._

_\- No tienes dónde ir, abandonaste el apartamento. Además de que no te encuentras en condiciones…_

_\- Estoy perfectamente, soy capaz de cuidarme solo y desapareceré si me obligas a volver. Sabes que puedo hacerlo._

_Su hermano da un suspiro audible, también sabe qué batallas elegir._

_\- Habrá reglas si no quieres volver – hay un largo silencio entre los dos, y Mycroft mira una vez más a su hermano -. Tendrás una asignación mensual para tus gastos de vivienda y manutención como hasta ahora. Te mantendrás localizable y responderás a mis llamadas, que serán una vez por semana. Si sigues consumiendo, me darás una lista con lo que consumes, la frecuencia y las cantidades exactas – frunce el ceño y lo mira con curiosidad -. Eres químico, sabes qué cantidad se vuelve peligrosa, si eres capaz de anotar qué vas a consumir, tu mente sabrá cuando es demasiado. Se llama auto preservación. Me entregarás esa lista una vez al mes, en persona._

_“Si pierdes el control, descuidas tu alimentación, tu atuendo o te metes en peleas volverás a una nueva clínica con una seguridad más estricta. Harás trabajos de vigilancia para mí…_

_\- ¡No!_

_\- Te asignaré, entonces, un contacto donde te darán los objetivos y entregarás los informes. Se han acabado los trabajos universitarios._

_Mira a Mycroft intentando averiguar si conoce la naturaleza exacta de sus trabajos “extra”. No hay acusación, enfado o desprecio. Él siempre ha sido cuidadoso con quién y dónde, si Mycroft hubiese tenido conocimiento en algún momento, esta conversación no tendría lugar y él estaría encerrado en una clínica/prisión. No duda que, desde ese momento, el ojo de su hermano estará sobre él con más dedicación._

_\- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?_

_\- Observación, perfiles, información de persona real. Costumbres, gestos, manías,… lo necesario para crear una identidad doble sólida para agentes. Conocemos los datos, necesito la personalidad, con tu capacidad para observar y deducir los detalles tendremos una identidad creíble._

_\- ¿Por qué yo? Tienes medios y personal. Según tú, tengo una seria adicción a sustancias poco recomendables para mi salud._

_Mycroft suspira, manteniendo la mirada de Sherlock._

_\- Aparte de mí, eres una de las mentes más brillantes que conozco; al igual que tú, sé lo tediosas y aburridas que resultan el común de las personas. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de diseccionar la vida de unos pocos mientras mantengas en términos razonables tu apego a las sustancias recreativas._

_\- Aburrido._

_\- Necesario. Acepta durante tres meses, después puedes dejarlo si cumples las reglas._

 

 

 

**_Doce meses antes_ **

 

 

_Mira al otro lado de la acera. El detective habla con el guardia de seguridad, dirigiendo la vista a los lugares que éste le indica. Por último, señala su agujero, donde Momo está masticando raíz de regaliz. Echa la capucha de la sudadera sobre el rostro, encogiéndose aún más y dando un toque a Momo que mira al policía de pelo casi blanco, acercándose._

_Momo tiene casi ochenta años, vive en la calle desde hace más de veinte y lleva siete meses durmiendo en la zona. Sherlock lo trata desde hace tres meses, cuando dejó de hacer trabajos para Mycroft. El último que aceptó fue un directivo de una sucursal bancaria suiza, pero se cruzó un atraco en su camino y se le hizo más interesante descubrir a la banda de cinco miembros que llevaba tres atracos en el último año. Había averiguado que el banco frente al que se encontraba, sería el siguiente objetivo, así que llevaba tres meses esperándolos. La noche anterior ocurrió, él había estado allí junto a Momo, y ya sabía cómo atraparlos. Ahora necesitaba que el detective que se acercaba hasta ellos, fuese capaz de ver los indicios que había dejado para los policías._

_\- ¿Eres Momo? – pregunta el detective, echando una mirada en su dirección -. Sueles estar por aquí por las noches ¿cierto?_

_\- No tengo otro sitio jefe. No hago daño a nadie y no me meto en líos._

_\- ¿Estuviste aquí anoche?_

_\- Como un clavo, jefe, a las cinco mi Billy se niega a caminar más – Momo pone una mano sobre los arrugados pantalones de Sherlock, que no se mueve -, es buen chico, pero está… - lleva la mano a la sien y le da vueltas al dedo índice para indicar que no está cuerdo -, es como un niño de pecho, lo encontré hace un año, si lo dejara solo no duraría dos días… - simula un espasmo y da una patada a la cadera de Momo. Le advirtió que no diera detalles, sólo las mentiras tienen detalles. Momo parece captarlo y se calla._

_\- ¿Viste o escuchaste algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Alguna furgoneta? ¿Un grupo de personas fuera de lugar a eso de las dos de la madrugada?_

_\- Estaba en el país de los sueños, jefe, cuando fui a lo de Josh a cambiar el agua, sólo estaba la furgoneta de reparto de la floristería. Yo no tengo reloj ¿sabe?_

_\- ¿Qué floristería?_

_\- Eva’s Garden…_

_El oficial mira en ambos sentidos de la calle. No hay floristerías a la vista, no hay furgoneta. Saca el móvil y comienza a buscar en los contactos, alejándose en dirección al banco. Sherlock permanece en su sitio, mirando cómo el detective gesticula, debe estar pidiendo las imágenes de las cámaras cercanas y las del banco; una furgoneta será fácil de localizar, parte de la matricula la dejará saber Momo en la próxima pregunta._

_Cinco minutos más tarde, aparece el detective con dos vasos térmicos que tiende a Momo y a Sherlock, que continúa inmóvil; hace preguntas a Momo, no las correctas, pero Momo es listo y sabe dejar caer la información que Sherlock le ha dado para dirigir la curiosidad del detective. Después de quince minutos donde no hay nada más que decir, el detective se da por satisfecho._

_\- Si recuerdas algo más o ves algo que creas que es relevante, acércate a la central de Scotland Yard y pregunta por Lestrade. Volveré cuando localice esa furgoneta, puede que nos hayas dado una primera pista._

_El detective se va y Sherlock permanece en su sitio, observando como la policía deja pasar por alto docenas de indicios que él ya ha visto, catalogado y relacionado. Está a punto de moverse cuando un agente se acerca. Trae un par de bocadillos que entrega a Momo._

_\- De parte de Lestrade – dice el oficial con gesto de asco al rozar los guantes sin dedos del Momo._

_\- ¡Oh, gracias! – Momo los huele con satisfacción -, me va a gustar esto, Billy._

 

 

 

 

_Ha caído la noche y ha hecho su visita semanal a su distribuidor de este mes. Ha aprendido a no permanecer demasiado tiempo en la misma zona a la hora de comprar, lo que le ha servido para hacer contacto con gente como Momo, que vive en la calle y son unos ojos más efectivos que las cámaras de CCTV. Al ser invisibles para la mayoría de las personas, se encuentra con que hablan con libertad de sus vidas, sus pecados y sus planes. Ya ha tanteado en ocasiones anteriores a los indigentes para que sean sus ojos en vigilancias tediosas, pero está descubriendo que puede contar con mentes muy despiertas, dispuestas a cooperar a cambio de unas libras. No puede negar que la presencia de Momo ha sido una muy buena tarjeta de presentación para ciertos grupos._

_Se acerca al rincón donde duerme, cuando ve desde la distancia a dos hombres que se acercan al refugio de Momo. Uno de ellos se asegura de que no haya nadie a la vista. Reconoce la forma de caminar del más alto, el jefe de los atracadores. Se agacha sobre Momo y hay un forcejeo. Apenas diez minutos pasan cuando se marchan. Sherlock permanece en las sombras escondido, sabe lo que ha pasado, pero arriesgarse a ser descubierto no es una buena idea. Aún está bajo los efectos de la última dosis, y en aquel estado, lo único que puede conseguir es convertirse también en víctima. En completo silencio, se acurruca tras uno de los contenedores y espera…_

_Cuando despierta es casi media tarde, hay una cinta policial en el lugar donde Momo dormía, un par de personas con trajes sanitarios están limpiando el lugar. Pregunta al guardia de seguridad del banco, que está más que entretenido con el espectáculo, y le dice que el indigente que dormía allí junto a un minusválido ha muerto durante la noche. Él sabe que no es así, que ha sido asesinado, pero nadie a quien pueda dirigirse en ese momento, va a escucharlo._

_Encuentra el lugar dónde han trasladado el cuerpo: la morgue del Saint Mary’s. Se cuela hasta la morgue y exige ver el cuerpo del indigente que murió la noche anterior, para explicar a los ineptos que no todos los que mueren en la calle, lo hacen por las condiciones en las que viven. Su aspecto es el de un adicto fuera de control, poco aseado y casi violento, por lo que es reducido, detenido y llevado a la comisaría más cercana._

_Se niega a hablar con nadie, comienza a considerar pedir que lo dejen llamar a Mycroft ya que le han requisado el móvil cuando lo han fichado, o incluso intentar localizar a ese Lestrade e intentar hacerle ver que es el acompañante de Momo y que se hacía pasar por retrasado para conseguir más efectividad en su vigilancia. Es en ese momento cuando un oficial de narcóticos se acerca al calabozo._

_\- Pero mira lo que ha dejado caer la tarde – se le erizan los pelos de la nuca y mira a la ventana del calabozo. La sonrisa depredadora de Davis está allí, la urgencia de huir, el asco y la sensación de estar en peligro se abren paso por su mente -. Creías que no volveríamos a encontrarnos ¿verdad, Shezza?_

_Pasan minutos en los que la mente de Sherlock busca la forma de salir de allí por su cuenta, ha cometido el error de desaparecer en los últimos dos meses del radar de Mycroft. Se deshizo de los zapatos, cambió el móvil, ha rehuido de las cámaras con bastante facilidad, sólo se deja ver una vez al mes, como acordaron, y quedan casi tres semanas para eso. Tal vez si su nombre salta en los filtros permanentes de su hermano, él se presente como ha hecho en otras ocasiones cuando había incidentes en la universidad._

_Lo sacan del calabozo y es conducido a una de las salas de interrogatorio, donde lo espera Davis. Éste hace una señal al guardia para que los deje solos, y la mirada de Sherlock va al cristal polarizado tras el que debería haber una cámara igual a la de la sala, apagada por cierto._

_\- No hay nadie detrás del cristal – dice Davis, como si le leyese el pensamiento-. Vamos a estar solos durante un rato. ¿Recuerdas nuestro último encuentro? – Sherlock niega una sola vez. Borró lo ocurrido así que es cierto que no lo recuerda, aunque sabe que no es agradable -. Buen chico – la sonrisa de Davis se hace más amplia, sentándose en la mesa frente a Sherlock, a escasos centímetros. Que crea que Sherlock no va a delatarlo por lo que ha hecho, le dice lo presuntuoso que es -. Las cosas han cambiado un poco. Hay alguien importante que quiere conocerte -. Sherlock intenta mantener el rostro en blanco, la persona que lo está buscando posiblemente sea Mycroft, aunque no es lógico que él recurra a un policía a todas luces corrupto, su asignación a narcóticos lo pone en conocimiento de mucho del ambiente, pero no necesariamente de consumidores, habituales o no -. Me han llegado varios avisos para que lo alerte cuando hagas tu aparición; has estado jugando en el campo de gente más importante que tú, te estás haciendo conocido por lo que ya no podré ofrecerte un trato para que cooperes y te libres de ésta –. Oh, entonces no es Mycroft ¿quién? ¿a qué campo se refiere? -. Van a acusarte de posesión de estupefacientes, alteración del orden y allanamiento. Aunque siempre se puede rectificar la cantidad que dice el informe que llevabas encima – se pasa la mano por la entrepierna con un gesto nervioso -, depende de lo interesado que estés en ser amable._

_Un flashback sacude la memoria de Sherlock, el cabello en un tirón doloroso, sin poder retroceder para respirar, las náuseas subiendo por su garganta…_

_\- No._

_\- Ya te avisé de lo que te espera en la cárcel, de lo rifado que va a estar ese culo y esa boca tuya. El que te busca preferirá que estés amaestrado y no le importará que pases unos meses a la sombra. Por lo que sé, es alguien a quien le gusta que sus juguetes no tengan mucha iniciativa para llevarle la contraria._

_La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abre y Davis se gira con enfado._

_\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? He dicho que quiero cinco minutos._

_En la puerta hay un hombre joven de la misma edad de Sherlock, un poco más bajo, delgado, de ojos oscuros con el cabello castaño, vaqueros y camiseta. Se queda mirando sólo un segundo a Davis con expresión dura, antes de posar sus ojos en Sherlock, y hay avidez y curiosidad a partes iguales. Hastiado de ser considerado un objeto, Sherlock aparta la mirada y se concentra en su propia imagen en el espejo de la sala. Su aspecto es el que él quería, abandonado, sucio, desinteresado… no le extraña que fuese la policía quien lo sacara de la morgue, no tenía el aspecto de una persona confiable. Apenas registra una conversación susurrada entre ambos hombres, un intercambio de mano a mano y la rigidez de Davis, cuando ambos hombres lo dejan solo, una vez más, en la sala de interrogatorios._

_No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, aunque pueden haber sido horas, hasta que vuelven a por él. Esta vez, es una agente femenina que le sonríe intentando parecer amable. Sherlock ve como se crispa la comisura de sus labios, parpadeando más de lo necesario, ocultando apenas la humillación que acaba de pasar minutos antes._

_\- Ha venido su abogado – informa ella-, puede marcharse en cuanto firme la documentación._

_Sherlock la sigue, y ve a Mycroft con su inmaculado traje y su ridículo paraguas en la mano. No ha actuado como el todopoderoso hermano esta vez. Ve por la expresión plana que está… sorprendido. Su atención está en el hombre que irrumpió en la sala de interrogatorios y que le da la mano de forma suave. Parece captar la presencia de Sherlock cuando vuelve los ojos hasta él, con una mirada oscura e interesada. Forma en los labios las palabras sin pronunciarles “ya nos veremos”, y con un gesto se aleja, dejando una sensación de curiosidad que destierra al acercarse Mycroft a él._

_\- ¿Tienes la lista? – pregunta con los ojos en el rostro de su hermano. Sherlock desliza la mano a un bolsillo doble interior y saca un tozo de papel que entrega a Mycroft. Éste lo guarda cuidadosamente en un pequeño cuaderno donde hay solo un par de hojas con anotaciones –. Te lo advertí, Sherlock – murmura-, si te descontrolabas, volvías_ _a rehabilitación._

 

 

**_Cuatro meses atrás_ **

 

 

_La agente de color, Donovan, es más eficaz que su compañero. Ella no escucha y anota, ella escucha y observa, desgraciadamente, se deja llevar por su desconfianza natural y opta por la conclusión equivocada, aunque debe concederle que antes baraja las posibilidades. Sólo le sirve para dejar pistas demasiado obvias. Su superior sin embargo, sí tiene un instinto del que puede servirse, aunque aún no ha encontrado la manera correcta._

_Ha rastreado a Lestrade después de salir de rehabilitación. Ha estado los tres meses que Mycroft pidió. Se mantiene relativamente limpio, con un equilibrio moderado entre la cocaína y la morfina para mantener su mente en el estado óptimo. Un nuevo apartamento, mesuradamente_ _equipado, cortesía de su hermano, una asignación para gastos y un par de trabajos mensuales de investigación minuciosa en el área de calificación de suelos. Hizo el intento de rechazarlo por venir de parte de Mycroft, pero ha resultado muy útil saber qué componentes hay en el suelo de los distintos distritos de Londres. Ha comenzado un estudio similar con la ceniza y se plantea hacer lo mismo con los distintos tipos de moqueta y papel pintado. Por el momento se conforma con los suelos, alternándolo con el seguimiento del Detective de la policía. Aún no han atrapado a la banda de atracadores que asesinó a Momo, pero, al menos, están sobre la pista, y él se ha encargado de que Lestrade reciba las pistas necesarias._

_Ahora se encuentra observando cómo el equipo forense va dejando de lado evidencias cruciales al tomar las muestras del cuerpo que se encuentra en la calle. Varón de casi treinta años, bien vestido, consumidor eventual en celebraciones, el tercero que ha comprado a su proveedor habitual en los últimos meses y ha encontrado la muerte sin razón aparente. Sabe que Mycroft ha quitado de su camino a algunos de los camellos de la zona, hasta que encontró a Sinwell. Sus productos no están adulterados, son de una calidad más que aceptable y el círculo en el que se mueve es selecto. Sabe que es una forma más de control de su hermano, pero mientras lo deje tranquilo, no va a revelarse; llevan unos meses en relativa paz._

_Ve llegar a Lestrade, que se agacha para echar una mirada al cuerpo que está en suelo y habla brevemente con uno de los forenses. Apenas diez minutos después se despide y vuelve a su vehículo. Sherlock maldice por la incompetencia de la policía, ¿no ven la relación entre los dos cuerpos anteriores y éste? Alguien está matando a estos hombres y parece que sólo él es capaz de darse cuenta. Tendrá que vigilar a Sinwell, ver quién compra, descartar a los habituales, descartar a los que simplemente pasan por allí, memorizar a cada persona para saber quién acompañaba a la que será la siguiente víctima, asegurarse de poder ver los cuerpos antes de que la policía los localice, buscar la forma de que esa agente, Donovan, y Lestrade se den cuenta de que no son muertes accidentales sino crímenes encubiertos…._

_Mierda, no va a tener mucho tiempo para los trabajos de Mycroft, tampoco para el estudio de la ceniza, si va a estar en la calle la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Mira una de las cámaras de CCTV. Tiene que dejar de estar localizable otra vez, mantener su mente alerta…_

_Hace un repaso mental de lo que va a necesitar, contactar con algunos de sus conocidos en esa red de indigentes que está comenzado a montar, el efectivo que pueda conseguir antes de desparecer del radar de Mycroft de nuevo, convencer a Sinwell de que está a punto de meterse en un problema…_

_Parece que, por fin, ha encontrado un juego que está deseando comenzar…._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles de gracias por sus correcciones, comentarios y sugerencias a Altariel de Valinor, y por supuesto a quienes dedican unos minutos de su tiempo a leer.

**Capítulo 6**

 

                Cuando Lestrade puso el pie en la central de NSY, había una cosa que tenía clara: tenía que lograr que Sherlock hablase con él. Después de darle las suficientes vueltas, había llegado a la conclusión de que era la mención que había hecho del nombre de Davis lo que lo cerró, y si quería poder llevar a cabo lo que él y Mycroft Holmes habían hablado la noche antes, era necesario que hubiese una comunicación real y fluida entre ellos. Así que, con un vaso de café malo para llevar, pidió al agente que abriese el calabozo donde el muchacho había pasado la noche.

                Lo vio echado sobre la superficie que hacía de cama, envuelto fuertemente en su gabardina, dando la espalda a la puerta en una posición ridículamente encogida para alguien de su estatura.

                - ¡Buenos días, Mr. Holmes! –gritó lo suficientemente alto como para despertarlo. Entró en el calabozo, acercando a la cabeza de Sherlock el vaso para que el aroma llegase a su nariz -. Vamos, bella durmiente, tengo preguntas y tú tienes respuestas.

                - Mr. Holmes es mi padre.

                - ¡Bien, sigues entre nosotros! – El evidente sarcasmo hizo que Sherlock moviese apenas la cabeza para que un ojo asomara a través de los rizos sucios y desordenados, y mirar a Lestrade, que retiró el vaso del camino de un posible manotazo por parte del chico -. Arriba, si no quieres que le diga a Banner que te arrastre hasta mi oficina – Sherlock frunció el ceño, volviendo un poco más la cabeza para ver al agente que tapaba casi por completo la puerta del calabozo.

                - Con la cantidad de té y patatas que ha ingerido desde las doce, que comenzó su turno, la movilidad de su agente no está en su grado óptimo, al menos hasta que haga una larga visita al baño, sin mencionar que la rodilla derecha le molesta por su excesivo peso y su afición al tenis, por lo que sería fácil dejarlo fuera de juego antes de que sea capaz de quitarle la tapadera a ese vaso de café, Detective Inspector.

                - Inténtalo – dijo el llamado Banner, poniendo las manos en las caderas desafiante.

                - Nada de eso, levántate, William, o te patearé el culo hasta uno de esos coches de tu hermano en los que está desenado meterte.

                - ¡Me llamo Sherlock! – dijo, con los dientes apretados y haciendo amago de incorporarse demasiado rápido. Lestrade dio un par de pasos atrás temiendo estropear otro par de zapatos.

                - ¡Sígueme! – le gritó Lestrade directamente a la cara, dándose la vuelta y esperando haber interpretado bien la mirada del muchacho, mucho más clara que el día anterior, con un brillo de desafío que lo hacía parecer más a la persona que Mycroft había descrito.

                Una vez que salieron del pasillo de los calabozos, Lestrade tomó el codo de Sherlock, guiándolo hasta el ascensor, donde Lestrade pulsó la cuarta planta.

                - ¿Por qué su oficina y no una sala de interrogatorios? – preguntó Sherlock, al cabo de unos momentos, apoyándose en la pared con los ojos cerrados mientras el ascensor se movía.

                - Privacidad. Ya te he dicho que tengo preguntas, y si quieres algo de mí antes, vas a tener que convencerme de que no me estoy equivocando –. Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a la oficina de Lestrade de la que salía la agente Donovan. Al verlos, se dirigió a ellos, frunciendo el ceño al notar a Sherlock.

                - Señor – saludó -, me han notificado que debo ponerme a su disposición a partir de hoy, ¿puedo preguntarle si ha sido usted quien me ha solicitado? – Lestrade iba a negarlo, era su intención, pero por el momento no se había podido detener el tiempo suficiente para el papeleo. Recordaba vagamente haber mencionado a Sally como una agente bastante competente la noche anterior en el pub, aunque no exactamente en qué contexto.

                - Te dije que te quería en mi equipo, Donovan, así que, ponte con esas imágenes que te pedí ayer. Tienen prioridad, si te ponen pegas, ven a buscarme.

                - Sí, señor.

                La agente se alejó no sin echar de nuevo una mirada a Sherlock.

                - Habló con mi hermano – dijo el muchacho, mientras era llevado al interior de la oficina y sentado con pocas ceremonias en la silla frente al escritorio. Lestrade se dejó caer en su silla, mirando las carpetas que habían dejado encima la mesa, antes de volver los ojos a Sherlock y cruzar las manos sobre la mesa.

                - Sabes que hablé con él, te lo dije ayer.

                - No, volvió a hablar con él anoche ¿Lo secuestró? Suele hacerlo cuando quiere algo, pero ¿qué puede querer de un Detective de Scotland Yard recién ascendido, adicto al trabajo?

                - ¿Tal vez que soltara al imbécil de su hermano, sin cargos? Está bastante preocupado de cómo puede afectarte el estar encerrado –. Lestrade no iba a entrar en una discusión estúpida, la actitud Sherlock era algo desafiante, pero sin duda lo poco que hubiese dormido lo había relajado y parecía más dispuesto a colaborar al no estar esposado en la sala de interrogatorios. Veía cómo constantemente desviaba los ojos a las carpetas con toda la información que hasta el momento tenían sobre los hombres que habían aparecidos muertos -¿Quieres ver los informes? – Los ojos de Sherlock volaron hasta él con rapidez, moviendo los dedos con anticipación -. Por cada pregunta que me respondas, podrás ver uno.

                - ¡Por favor, Detective! Ese juego es absurdo y lo sabe.

                - No tienes nada que perder – durante un momento, Greg creyó que volvería a perder la comunicación con él, hasta que vio cómo volvía de nuevo los ojos a los expedientes - ¿Por qué yo? – eso descolocó a Sherlock, que fijó la mirada en él -. Has estado en al menos tres escenas, que sepamos, pero cuando nos encontramos, llamaste claramente mi atención, ¿por qué yo, de todos los posibles contactos que puedes tener a través de tu hermano?

                - Eres el menos idiota de todos los ineptos que he observado.

                - ¿Debo darte las gracias por eso?

                Sherlock alargó la mano y, tras unos segundos, Lestrade cogió la primera carpeta y se la pasó. Observó como leía con avidez las líneas, miraba las fotografías, volvía a páginas que ya había mirado y murmuraba para sí mismo palabras apenas comprensibles. Cuando al fin cerró el expediente, su mano voló al siguiente, pero Lestrade fue más rápido, apartándolo y poniendo ambas manos encima.

                -Ah, ah, respeta el trato. Una pregunta, un expediente.

                - ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo!

                - Estoy arriesgando mi puesto.

                - ¡Está bien! ¿Ahora qué?

                - ¿Cuándo consumiste por última vez?

                - Cinco días y diecisiete horas.

                - ¿Y cuándo comiste?

                - Eso son dos preguntas.

                - Es la misma, me has respondido cuando consumiste drogas, lo que yo quiero saber es cuando consumiste alimentos sólidos.

                Sherlock entrecerró los ojos fijos en Lestrade, quién levantó las cejas, expectante, y aunque era difícil saberlo, parecía como si una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa se hubiese asentado en la comisura de sus labios.

                - Dos días – un nuevo expediente pasó a manos de Sherlock que, durante diez minutos, lo estudió sin otro sonido que sus murmullos y el paso de las páginas. Cuando lo cerró, había excitación en la mirada del joven -. Siguiente.

                - ¿Por qué has vivido en la calle las últimas cinco semanas?

                - He estado buscando a un asesino, y ahora lo estaría haciendo si no me hiciera perder el tiempo. Dormir o comer hacen que mi cerebro se ralentice, volver a un apartamento donde me era imposible avanzar, no era una opción.

                - ¿Drogarte no te deja K.O?

                - Soy químico, he encontrado la proporción idónea para mantener mi mente alerta, imagino que es una de las cosas que Mycroft le dijo. Mi… adicción no es otra cosa que un medio para mantenerme alerta.

                - ¡Y una mierda! ¿Te has visto? Apenas te mantienes en pie.

                - Mi mente funciona perfectamente, el cuerpo es solo un transporte que exige ser alimentado y descansado; cuando encuentre al asesino, le daré lo que pide - extendió la mano había Lestrade -. He respondido, mi expediente.

                A regañadientes, Lestrade le entregó el siguiente. Lo vio comprobar datos en los tres que hasta ahora había leído y esta vez sí apareció una sonrisa, y vio como la excitación aumentaba en Sherlock. Al levantar los ojos, lo hizo directamente al siguiente informe, momento en el que hizo la pregunta de la que más le interesaba saber la respuesta.

                - ¿Qué quiere Davis de ti?

                Sherlock levantó la vista, su rostro se cerró por un momento, sus dedos parecían hormiguear por la necesidad de ponerlos sobre el expediente…

                - Nada.

                - Quiere hablar contigo y se ha ofrecido amablemente a apretarte un poco las tuercas.

                - Ese… es uno de sus métodos, supongo - sus manos temblaron, apartando los ojos. Lestrade comenzó a pasar los dedos distraídamente sobre la carpeta manila, ganando de nuevo la atención de Sherlock. Si había interpretado bien las señales, el muchacho estaba ansioso por seguir leyendo la información que contenía.

                - No es de mis favoritos – dijo el D.I., casualmente, sin dejar de mover sus dedos -. Ha ayudado a encerrar a camellos desde hace más de veinte años, pero sus métodos son poco ortodoxos. A ese sí que lo mandaría a una comisaria en el punto más alejado de la civilización -los dedos de Lestrade se detuvieron, la mirada sobre Sherlock que seguía con su atención en el expediente. Decidió tirar el anzuelo con la esperanza de pescar -. El maldito cabrón se aprovecha de su placa y abusa de más de un infeliz.

\- Lleva años al servicio de una de las mafias, quitando de en medio a la competencia, escogiendo minuciosamente a quien saca de las calles para que sus amos ocupen el lugar con sus propios distribuidores. Ustedes le dan palmaditas en la espalda mientras saca beneficio por ambas partes. Además de corrupto es un maltratador, tiene dos hijos y a los dos los humilla del mismo modo que humillaba a la madre antes de que huyese de él.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, Sherlock.

\- ¿Sabe que se queda con parte de lo que requisa a los camellos de poca monta? ¿Sabe que lo ofrece a los chicos que viven en la calle a cambio de sexo? A los más jóvenes, por supuesto, y se toma a mal que le digan que no -. Había verdadera repulsión en el tono que empleaba, llevándose durante un segundo los dedos al cuello y cambiando de opinión a medio camino, fijando con dureza la mirada en Lestrade.

\- No puedes probarlo – el gesto de Lestrade se había oscurecido a cada palabra que Sherlock decía. Había más ahí, pero sabía que Sherlock no lo contaría. Se confirmaban sospechas que, a lo largo de los años, él mismo había tenido, pero Davis tenía amigos en el cuerpo, contactos por los años de servicio… Lo habían sometido a un par de investigaciones en asuntos internos, pero siempre había salido reforzado.

Cerrando los labios con fuerza, Sherlock tendió su mano.

\- He respondido, el expediente.

 

 

 

 

La conexión entre los hombres muertos, existía. Dos de ellos eran socios del Arsenal C.F., y el resto, seguidores del mismo equipo; alguna entrada a los partidos en sus carteras, dos tatuajes con el escudo del club, fotos en los móviles de cuatro de ellos con alguno de sus jugadores… Fue Sherlock, al encontrar en tres de los siete informes el nombre del club, el que lo relacionó, encontrando el resto de coincidencias revisando el inventario de objetos personales. Aquello encendió una luz en Lestrade, que buscó en los archivos algún dato de los difuntos, hasta que comenzaron a aparecer esos datos: En 1994, apareció el nombre del cuarto fallecido, arrestado en altercados en los alrededores del estadio del Manchester. Era uno de los detenidos de un grupo de diecisiete personas, acusadas de propinar una paliza a un aficionado rival que acabó en coma en el hospital. El resto de los detenidos era menor de edad, por lo que sus datos estaban protegidos…

 

\- La persona que estaba en coma – murmuró Sherlock - ¿Qué fue de ella?

 

Después de más de una hora, por fin Lestrade pudo dar una respuesta.

 

\- Falleció hace trece meses, sin haber despertado.

 

Sherlock unió las yemas de los dedos colocándolas bajo la barbilla, en imitación de la pose de oración. El borde de sus labios se alzó en una media sonrisa, mirando a los ojos de Lestrade con un brillo nuevo de excitación.

 

\- Ya tenemos el motivo, vamos a buscar al asesino.


	7. Captulo 7

**_Capítulo 7_ **

 

                                Lestrade dejó caer los informes en el escritorio ante Sherlock, que se lanzó a ellos con avidez. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, y la ayudante del forense se había presentado apenas unos minutos antes con los resultados de los análisis complementarios que había hecho. Era una carrera contra reloj ahora que conocían la relación que unía a las víctimas y que, finalmente, Lestrade creía poder englobarlas en un mismo caso; tenían que encontrar la forma en que se estaban llevando a cabo los asesinatos, pues si las suposiciones eran correctas, aún tenían cinco víctimas potenciales.

                Aquello había generado una discusión entre Lestrade y Sherlock, ya que éste último había argumentado que, poner sobre aviso a alguno de los individuos, era dar la señal de alarma y quizá perder la única oportunidad real con la que contaban de atrapar al responsable. Al cansancio y la falta de sueño se sumaba la incapacidad de seguir los razonamientos del muchacho, que conectaba referencias y detalles, y poco a poco había trazado un perfil perfectamente sostenible de un asesino casi imperceptible. Con los informes recién llegados, veía, por delante de él, horas de lidiar con su instinto de dejar a Sherlock recopilar información contra el sentido común que le decía que estaba poniéndose en evidencia ante el departamento. Varios de sus agentes habían pasado por su oficina, y todos ellos habían mirado con desconfianza a un Sherlock mal vestido, poco aseado y a todas luces en un estado de excitación poco natural.

                - ¡Esto es brillante! – Lestrade se volvió a mirar a Sherlock, que tenía abiertos los tres informes y comparaba la información.

                - ¿Qué has encontrado?

                - Tetradotoxina. No sólo los mata, los deja conscientes hasta que mueren paralizados. Necesito examinar los cuerpos, ver las videncias que deja la toxina para catalogarlas, sobre todo, los efectos en los tejidos blandos… ¡oh! y en el córtex… si pudiera tener una muestra del cerebro… cómo influye la neurotoxina y su rastro…

                - ¡Sherlock! ¿Se puede saber que estas farfullando?

                - Datos, es una oportunidad de recoger datos de tejidos y crear un catálogo de referencia….

                - ¡Basta! – Lestrade frunció el ceño, enderezándose ante él - ¿A qué demonios te crees que estás jugando? Estas hablando de personas como si fueran ratas de laboratorio. Te he permitido ver esos informes en contra de todo lo razonable, así que habla con respeto de los muertos o cállate.

                Sherlock apretó los labios, intentando mantener una actitud desafiante, pero, el temblor de sus manos y el constante movimiento de sus ojos, le restaban mucho a su pose.

                - ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó, al fin, recuperando la atención de Lestrade.

                - En unas horas tengo que acusarte o soltarte.

.

.

                Sally Donovan apartó la mirada de la cristalera que aislaba la oficina del Detective Inspector bajo cuyo mando había sido asignada. Llevaba semanas esperando que Lestrade solicitase oficialmente el cambio a su equipo, y aunque estaba contenta de que por fin la hubiesen asignado, porque respetaba y admiraba la trayectoria del que ahora era su jefe, en los últimos dos días había una nota discordante. Se trataba de aquel drogadicto que parecía haber absorbido a Lestrade; había estado pegado a él los dos últimos días, y ella sabía que todo la información que había caído en manos del D.I., había acabado tambien en las de aquel hombre.

                - Da que pensar, ¿verdad?

                Se sobresaltó al escuchar junto a ella la voz de Davis, quién, con su mirada, seguía la misma dirección que minutos antes había mantenido ella.

                - ¿A qué se refiere, señor? – preguntó, intrigada de que un oficial de otro departamento estuviese allí sin motivo aparente.

                - A Lestrade con ese Shezza. El tipo tiene fama de ser insufrible en los ambientes en los que se mueve, aunque tiene gente importante que le cuida las espaldas. Cuando hace tiempo lo tanteé para ser confidente, me rechazó porque yo no le gustaba; me enteré, entonces, de que algunos de sus amigos dirigen sitios y operaciones importantes poco legales. Aparece y desaparece sin que se le pueda localizar en una dirección, y siempre metido en algún lio sin que le pase factura. Sin embargo, con Greg, parecen llevarse bien… en fin – Davis le sonrió, ensenando los dientes -, espero que Lestrade sea inteligente y mantenga los asuntos de bragueta fuera del trabajo, ya sabes. Todos tenemos crisis a esa edad, y nadie lo culpa por buscar un poco de consuelo lejos de esa mujer suya que lo tiene desquiciado, pero no es conveniente traer el entretenimiento a la oficina, sobre todo cuando no puede ocultar sus aficiones – y se tocó la nariz con el índice, algo innecesario ya que Donovan también tenía ojos.

                Sally volvió a dirigir la mirada a la oficina, donde las persianas oscurecían el interior sin que se pudiese ver qué pasaba allí. Davis se alejó, sabiendo que había reforzado la desconfianza patente de la agente sobre aquel individuo. Con fastidio, se dirigió a su mesa, dispuesta a saber quién era ese Shezza y porqué Lestrade parecía estar absorto con él.

.

.

                Lestrade se aseguró que todo el departamento se enterase de que iba a soltar a Sherlock. Ya había tenido con él un intercambio de opinión un tanto duro cuando se lo notificó, pero, después de haberle dado muchas vueltas, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Necesitaba darse un poco de espacio y, sobre todo, tiempo para él mismo, para reordenar sus pensamientos y tener contacto con la vida real de la que llevaba desconectado por casi dos días. Estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de tenerlo de nuevo pegado a sus talones.

                Escogió a tres agentes, entre ellos Sally Donovan, a los que dio los datos de las victimas potenciales, pidiéndoles sólo que concertaran una cita para el día siguiente en sus domicilios o lugares de trabajo, para no alertar si alguna de ellas estaba siendo vigilada. Él contaba con la ventana de tiempo entre las muertes para atar los cabos y presentar un caso que le permitiese montar una operación.

                Cuando hizo salir a Sherlock, éste lo hizo murmurando insultos apenas audibles, dirigidos a la incapacidad de todo el que se le cruzaba por delante de ver lo obvio, mientras lo dirigía al mostrador donde recogió de mala gana las pocas pertenencias que le habían retirado. No miró a nadie hasta que, al llegar a la puesta, volvió sobre sus pasos para acercarse al D.I., que permanecía con los brazos cruzados esperando una nueva confrontación.

                - Me necesita – dijo, con los dientes apretados y la mirada llena de furia -. Está rodeado de ineptos que no ven más allá de sus narices.

                - Vete a casa, Sherlock - le contestó con calma, consciente de estar siendo observados -, a casa de tu hermano si no tienes otro sitio al que acudir. Duerme un poco, aséate, come y vístete como uno de esos ineptos que sí parecen personas, y entonces podré escucharte. En este momento, no me dejas otra opción que prescindir de tus observaciones, por acertadas que sean.

                Lestrade lo vio darle la espalda y salir de NSY con el enfado saliendo por cada poro. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio también el movimiento de alguien que se apresuraba a los ascensores, sin sorprenderse al volver la cabeza y ver la espalda de Davis desaparecer, definitivamente eso no le gustaba. Al desviar la mirada se cruzó con la de Sally Donovan, que fruncía el ceño.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y envió un mensaje a un número sin nombre, viendo aún la figura alta que se alejaba esquivando peatones.

                “ _Lo he enviado a casa. G.L.”_

La respuesta llegó en menos de un minuto.

                _“Gracias Inspector, un coche lo recogerá. Lo mantendré informado. M.H.”_

Bien, pensó, por el momento había terminado con eso. Definitivamente se marchaba a casa por ese día, a intentar hablar más de dos palabras con su esposa sin que ninguno de los dos gritase o saliese por la puerta, y a dormir, si era posible, una noche completa.

.

.

                Davis se sentó ante la pantalla del ordenador para enviar un correo electrónico. Estaba dirigido a una empresa de mudanzas de Greenwich, pidiendo que se pusieran en contacto con él para concertar una mudanza. Tres minutos después, recibía una llamada de un número oculto.

                - Espero que sea importante – dijo la voz apenas descolgó.

                - Acaban de poner en circulación uno de los ejemplares en los que tenía interés – contestó -, me pidió que lo informara…

                - Sé lo que pedí – la voz lo interrumpió, tedioso -. En este momento estoy ocupado y no puedo bajar a jugar. Controla a su proveedor, que lo mantenga… extasiado, hasta que pueda ocuparme de él. Y que no vuelva a esconderse.

                La llamada se cortó y Davis levantó la vista, estaba prácticamente sólo a aquella hora en la oficina. No le gustaba la idea de seguir a Shezza, Lestrade parecía muy interesado en él y aunque en otro momento le habría encantado poder ponerle las manos encima, saber que J. quería tenerlo controlado lo colocaba a otro nivel. Tendría que volver a contar con los dos que meses atrás le ayudaron a tenerlo vigilado…

.

.

                Lestrade disfrutó de una cena moderadamente tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que una hora antes había estado intentado hacerse oír por encima de las protestas de su mujer por su absoluta falta de interés en su matrimonio. Después de algunas lágrimas por parte de ella, y promesas por parte de él, acabaron en lo que parecía ser una tregua de palabras frías y caras largas. Después de una ducha rápida, lo único que Lestrade quería era meterse en su cama y dormir al menos siete horas sin ser interrumpido, prometiendo dedicar al menos un fin de semana completo a su mujer, que se conformó con darle la espalda en la cama sin darle las buenas noches.

                A las tres de la madrugada el teléfono sonó insistentemente, hasta que el D.I. lo cogió saliendo de la habitación aún medio dormido y sentándose en la cocina a contestar sin haber mirado el número.

                - Lestrade.

                - Detective Inspector, lamento molestarlo estas horas.

                - ¿Mycroft? ¿Qué demonios pasa?

                - Quería ponerlo en antecedentes de un hecho desagradable que ha ocurrido esta noche. Se trata de Sherlock.

                - Creí que se iba a encargar de recogerlo.

                - Y así fue, mi asistente lo recogió minutos después de salir del NSY y lo trasladó a mi casa. Debo advertirle que utilizó un lenguaje muy florido al hablar de usted mientras saqueaba los armarios de su habitación. Dos horas después, abandonó la casa y desapareció de nuevo.

                - Mierda.

                - No se preocupe, está nuevamente localizado en los calabozos del NSY, lo han detenido por merodear en Regency Street – Lestrade cerró los ojos, sofocando una maldición. Debería haberlo visto venir, era la zona donde vivía una de las potenciales víctimas de las que habían estado hablando -. Fue una llamada anónima la que alertó de su presencia, no se moleste en tirar de ese hilo. Cuando fue detenido, me consta que mi hermano dio su nombre como referencia, por lo que creo que no tardarán mucho en hacérselo saber. Me he tomado la libertad de asegurarme de que vuelva a quedar bajo su custodia, Detective Inspector, y ahorrarnos papeleo.

                - Bien, me ocuparé por la mañana. Esto podría haber esperado ¿sabe? Está en los calabozos y de ahí no se va a mover.

                - Sólo un detalle más, Inspector ¿Qué interés tiene Arnold Davis en mi hermano hasta el punto de hacer que uno de sus confidentes lo siga?

.

.

                Eran las 7:03 cuando Lestrade entró en el NSY, dirigiéndose directamente a los ascensores. Notó varias miradas dirigidas a él, pero nadie se le acercó, sólo al llegar a la planta donde se encontraba su oficina, uno de los agentes se apresuró a entregarle una carpeta.

                - Buenos días, señor, la agente Donovan dejó esto para usted.

                Lestrade simplemente lo cogió, entrando en su oficina, donde vio un sobre cerrado con su nombre al frente sobre el escritorio. Maldijo por lo bajo, sabiendo que tendría que ver con el hombre que estaba en los calabozos.

                El sobre, que claramente venía de Mycroft Holmes, eran sólo fotografías sacadas de la imagen fija de las cámaras de CCTV. En ellas veía a Davis con dos personas distintas en distintas ubicaciones. La última fotografía era una panorámica de Regency Street y dos círculos rodeaban las sombras de dos figuras. Una de ellas identificada con S.H., la otra con un signo de interrogación.

                La carpeta que le había dejado la agente Donovan, era una recopilación de los datos de las víctimas potenciales, las horas concertadas para una entrevista y el número de expediente del departamento de menores con la información de los hechos en los que se vieron implicados.

                El móvil zumbó con la entrada de un mensaje de texto de un número oculto.

                _“Buenos días Inspector. Me gustaría tener una reunión a las 12 para tratar el tema Davis. Le enviaré un coche. M.H.”_

Lestrade lo volvió a dejar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, cerrando el sobre con las fotografías. Después de la llamada de Mycroft esa madrugada, había estado dando vueltas a porqué esa obsesión de Davis por Sherlock, sin llegar a conclusión alguna. El resultado había sido la imposibilidad de conciliar un sueño profundo de nuevo, por lo que estaba tan cansado como los días anteriores. La llamada al teléfono interno lo sobresaltó, recogiéndolo con mala gana.

                - Lestrade.

                - Señor, soy Darren. Sherlock, el tipo del otro día, está insistiendo en que quiere verle.

                - Enseguida bajo.

                Tardó más de cincuenta minutos en bajar a los calabozos con la idea de dejarle claro a Sherlock quien marcaba los ritmos. Al llegar, fue capaz de escuchar los gritos casi desde que salió del ascensor.

                - ¿Lleva así mucho tiempo? – preguntó al guardia que lo acompañaba.

                - Toda la noche señor. A ratos se calla, pero ha puesto al límite a un par de compañeros, diciéndoles cosas que no querían escuchar. Ese tío es como los adivinadores de feria, dice cosas que no debería saber de la gente. Si no estuviese detenido, le habrían callado la boca.

                Lestrade escuchó al agente ordenar silencio a Sherlock cuando se acercó al calabozo, lo que hizo a éste asomarse a la reja, callándose abruptamente en su discurso y fijando la mirada en él. Tuvo que reconocer que había algo distinto, y cuando al fin se abrió la puerta lo vio. Sherlock había cambiado la ropa excesivamente grande y usada por un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca, que aún le quedaban holgados pero que, claramente, le pertenecían. Llevaba un abrigo largo de color gris y zapatos que posiblemente valían el sueldo de tres semanas de Lestrade. Se había aseado y su cabello estaba más o menos ordenado, cayendo a medias sobre su frente.

                - ¿Me parezco ya a uno de sus ineptos? – dijo, después de hacerse sometido al escrutinio con impaciencia.

                - Dios, he creado un monstruo – murmuró para sí mismo, haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 8, dos más y esto se termina.  
> Miles de gracias a Altariel de valinor por sus correcciones y comentarios.  
> Cualquier comentario será bienvenido y alimentará la imaginación de quién escribe.   
> Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 8**

.

**_Diez años atrás_ **

                _Ana Simmons trabajaba a media jornada en un restaurante para pagarse los estudios. A pesar de sus altas calificaciones, no obtuvo una beca completa, por lo que necesitaba el dinero que sus padres no tenían y dedicarlo a su educación. A ella no le importaba, el trabajo era bueno, su jefa una buena mujer que entendía su situación y le facilitaba las cosas en épocas de exámenes, y su novio, Albert, era un encanto que siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano. El único que parecía fuera de lugar de su vida casi perfecta era Toby, su hermano de diecisiete años, alocado, irresponsable, con un gusto excesivo por pasarlo bien y completamente adorable, o al menos era lo que pensaban sus padres, incapaces de negarle nada. La relación entre los hermanos era casi inexistente ahora que Ana trabajaba y estudiaba._

_La primera vez que detuvieron a Toby, la persona a la que llamó fue su hermana. Con la ayuda de Albert, pagó la multa y consiguieron mantenerlo en secreto a cambio de la promesa de que no volvería a ocurrir._

_La cuarta vez que lo detuvieron, Ana se negó a ayudarlo y lo dejó en manos de sus padres, lo que provocó un amago de infarto en su madre que la mantuvo tres días en un hospital._

_Cuando llamaron a Ana, meses más tarde, para que se presentase en el hospital, creía que era su madre… Se encontró en la sala de cuidados intensivos, observando cómo su hermano luchaba por mantenerse con vida, después de haberse visto envuelto en una pelea en las afueras del estadio de Highbury tras un partido del Arsenal contra el Liverpool. Hubo diecisiete detenidos relacionados con la pelea, quince de ellos menores de edad. Salieron absueltos._

_Su madre sufrió un infarto que no pudo superar al recibir la noticia de lo ocurrido. Toby no recuperó el conocimiento por las lesiones causadas en el cerebro; permaneció en coma durante ocho años, cuidado por su padre y su hermana, hasta que su padre fue diagnosticado de cáncer y decidió que ya había luchado suficiente. Él mismo administró ambas dosis de morfina que acabó con la vida y el sufrimiento de Toby, y el suyo propio, por lo que Ana se quedó sola._

_Ana había dejado los estudios hacia mucho. Gracias al trabajo de Albert en la fiscalía, había rastreado a cada una de las personas que había participado en la paliza que recibió su hermano. Los había conocido, haciéndolo parecer casual, entablando una amistad agradable con todos ellos, conociendo sus gustos, los sitios que frecuentaban, los vicios que tenían…_

_El día que Toby y su padre fueron enterrados, Ana se acercó a la tumba de su madre, poniendo sus dedos sobre la lápida en la que se leía su nombre. Permaneció allí, en silencio, durante horas, hasta que Albert se la llevó una vez que había oscurecido. Los dos sabían que no iban a volver allí._

 

**_Ahora_ **

 

                - ¿Por qué tiene a Sherlock encerrado en un calabozo? – la voz de Mycroft sonaba casi divertida al hacer la pregunta, mientras indicaba a Lestrade que tomase asiento en la lujosa silla al otro lado del escritorio. El lugar elegido por Mycroft para la reunión era ostentoso y cargado de tonos de madera y antigüedad, haciendo sentirse algo cohibido a Lestrade.

                - ¿Dónde iba a dejarlo? Está detenido, y que le haya dado cierta libertad al dejarlo en mi oficina mientras estoy yo, no implica que vaya a soltarlo en medio del NSY para que desquicie a todo el cuerpo. Tiene una desconcertante habilidad para soltar todo lo que se le viene a la mente y que sea exactamente lo que nadie quiere escuchar en medio de los compañeros de trabajo.

                - Lo que mi hermano hace es observar, Inspector, y de esa observación resalta los detalles de la cotidianidad o lo extraordinario de lo que nos ocurre a diario. Es una habilidad que deberían desarrollar los agentes de la ley para elevar su efectividad. Aunque en el caso de Sherlock, hay que añadir su inteligencia y la rapidez con la que es capaz de procesar los datos que recoge de esa observación – Mycroft tomó el sobre que Lestrade le tendía y que contenía las fotos que habían dejado en su escritorio -. Me he tomado la libertad de ordenar que nos sirvan aquí un pequeño almuerzo, ya que lo voy a privar de su hora de comer – dijo, dejando el sobre en uno de los cajones.

\- No sería la primera vez que me las arreglo con un café y un bocadillo, eso de tener hora para comer lo dejo para el resto de los mortales.

\- Debería quererse más, Inspector, le iría mejor. Ahora, si no le importa, el interés del oficial Arnold Davis por mi hermano es poco menos que alarmante.

\- Algo de eso vi el primer día que pasó en el NSY, tenía mucho interés en entrevistarse con él.

\- Es más que eso, Inspector. Tiene activados rastreadores que le avisan si en alguna comisaría aparece el nombre o los alias que Sherlock ha usado alguna vez cuando eludía mi supervisión. Ese nivel de autorización o el conocimiento informático no están al alcance de Davis, y no hay constancia de haber solicitado tal vigilancia, por lo que me atrevo a suponer que hay alguien más interesado en Sherlock, que posee esas habilidades. Ha tenido con él dos entrevistas en las salas de interrogatorios del NSY de las que no hay registro, por lo que me ha sido imposible saber qué temas trató con él.

\- Lo quiere como confidente, al menos eso dice.

\- ¿Y lo cree?

Lestrade mantuvo la mirada de Mycroft. Él sabía qua Davis no era de fiar, y sí, había una obsesión con Sherlock fuera de lo común. Dudaba, al igual que Mycroft, de que se tratase de obtener información o utilizarlo infiltrado alguna de las organizaciones mafiosas de la ciudad. Lo que el oficial de narcóticos quería de Sherlock era personal, y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo consiguiera, pero la mirada de Mycroft en aquel instante le decía que revelar el desagrado que le producía el haber observado cómo Davis evaluaba a Sherlock cuando le ponía los ojos encima, acarrearía consecuencias de las que no quería sentirse responsable.

\- Tiene un historial bastante extenso de operaciones exitosas gracias a sus contactos en la calle. Imagino que ya ha estudiado su _curriculum_ con la misma profundidad que estudió el mío, por lo que no le resultará extraño que contacte con todo tipo de personas que rondan ciertos ambientes.

Mycroft acusó el golpe con un leve parpadeo que Lestrade apenas advirtió.

\- Ese es el problema, Inspector. Los informes sobre Davis tienen lagunas, aunque están bien escondidas. Al ahondar un poco, hay una importante cantidad de denuncias no formalizadas, entre ellas la de su exesposa, por malos tratos, que fue retirada unas horas después, alegando que lo hizo para vengarse por una infidelidad continuada.

\- Escuché los rumores.

\- Hay cantidades significativas ingresadas en las cuentas de su exesposa y sus hijas, en pagos regulares desde hace cuatro años, y de las que él retira arbitrariamente cantidades que terminan en apuestas o alguno que otro club de ocio nocturno. La procedencia de dicho dinero es dudosa, después de rastrear el desvío obvio a través de la familia materna y que pretende hacerlo pasar como asignación para los futuros estudios.

\- ¿Puede demostrar que está aceptando sobornos?

\- No son sobornos – dijo Mycroft, relajándose contra su sillón sin dejar de mirar a Lestrade -, es un pago por sus servicios, entre los que se encuentra la vigilancia de mi hermano. ¿Qué cree que debo hacer, Inspector? ¿Confío en el cuerpo de policía, que lleva años manteniéndolo en nómina sin ver nada sospechoso? ¿O tomo la iniciativa y mantengo a mi hermano lejos del peligro que supone la cercanía de tal individuo?

En ese momento, un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la respuesta de Lestrade. Dos hombres entraron llevando una bandeja cubierta cada uno y dejándolas en la mesa auxiliar de los sillones que se encontraban frente a una chimenea apagada. En el mismo silencio que llegaron, los hombres se marcharon, haciendo a Lestrade levantar las cejas en dirección a Mycroft.

\- Empleados del club – dijo Mycroft, encogiéndose de hombros -, no suelen hablar en su horario de trabajo, además de ser extremadamente discretos.

\- En mi casa solíamos saludar a las visitas.

\- Creo que teníamos entre manos una cuestión, Inspector.

Lestrade suspiró pesadamente, sopesando sus opciones.

\- De la que me gustaría encargarme personalmente una vez que encauce el caso que estoy montando con Sherlock. Creo que me lo debe.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto para cobrarse el favor de soportar a Sherlock?

\- No se confunda, Mycroft - esta vez, fue el turno de Mycroft de mirar a Lestrade con sorpresa -, me estoy cobrando su amenaza de enviarme a un rincón perdido a contar pingüinos. Lo de Sherlock merece un grandísimo favor después de cómo ha aireado la vida privada de alguno de mis agentes.

\- ¿Qué hará si lo que encuentra de Davis no lo puede manejar?

\- Llevo quince años sin usted, imagino que sabré arreglármelas.

 

 

 

\- ¡ES ELLA! – Sherlock se paseaba furiosamente por la oficina de Lestrade, conteniéndose apenas. Estaba nervioso, irritable, alternando con periodos de absoluta miseria y una incapacidad alarmante de mantenerse quieto. Y aunque en la mayoría de sus razonamientos era coherente, comenzaba a tener lapsos cada vez mayores de desconexión, como decía Lestrade, cuando se quedaba callado durante minutos o hablaba de temas no relacionados con lo que estaban tratando - ¿Cómo es posible que no sea capaz de verlo? Tiene el motivo, la oportunidad, los medios y el maldito sentimiento que impulsa a la los mediocres a dejarse llevar…

\- ¡No basta con saberlo, Sherlock! – gritó Lestrade de vuelta -. Necesitamos la maldita prueba que nos permita demostrarlo.

\- Ella es la hermana de Robert Blake.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni tan siquiera comparten apellido.

Sherlock se dejó caer en la silla con las manos en el cabello, apretándose la cabeza.

\- Sherlock – Lestrade se acercó a él, suavizando el tono, habiéndose oír por encima del murmullo constante de Sherlock –. No puedes seguir con esto en estas condiciones.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Y una mierda estás bien – salió de la oficina unos minutos, regresando con una botella de agua y dos pastillas que deslizo en su mano -. Tómatelos, sólo son analgésicos pero te sentarán bien – sin muchas protestas, Sherlock obedeció, tomándose la botella de agua casi entera - ¿Comiste algo, como te dije cuando te solté?

\- Sí.

\- Mentiroso – Sherlock intentó darle una mirada ofendida, pero parecía tan devastado que Lestrade sintió verdadera lástima por un momento -. Pues vamos a tener un problema con eso. No voy a escuchar tus teorías hasta que no comas al menos un sándwich y tomes un té o un café. Sé de buena tinta que no comiste ni dormiste.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Ha vuelto a ver a Mycroft, ¿por qué demonios habla con él?

\- Porque se preocupa por ti, ya que tú no lo haces – intentó adoptar el tono que había usado con sus hermanos años atrás, cuando ser el mayor lo dotaba de autoridad entre adolescentes hiperactivos, esperando que funcionase con aquel muchacho cabezota -. Es hora de irme a casa, así que vas a venir a comer algo conmigo, y después te traeré de vuelta aquí a pasar la noche en compañía de Darren, ya que no confío en que vayas a casa de tu hermano. Si eres capaz de dormir unas horas, mañana iré a ver a la señora Wilson para ver todos esos indicios que dices que hay.

\- ¿Si me niego?

\- Te vas al calabozo ya y no saldrás hasta que duermas y comas.

\- No puede hacer eso – con una ligera mueca en los labios de Sherlock, asomó una sonrisa que Lestrade creía que pocas veces era espontanea -. Tengo mis derechos, si no me acusa, no me puede mantener aquí.

\- Llama a tu abogado, ¡espera! – Lestrade hizo una espantosa mueca de asombro - ¡Es el abogado de tu hermano! Mejor, podemos llamar a tu hermano directamente y dejar que redacte una maldita orden de custodia sobre ti por tu evidente estado, y que te interne y tire la llave – las últimas palabras tenían un tono más duro del que había pretendido, pero al menos consiguió que Sherlock mantuviese los ojos fijos en él.          

\- Él… no haría eso…

\- No le estás dando muchas opciones – Lestrade se levantó con enfado, alcanzando su abrigo y lazándole el suyo a Sherlock -. Vamos a comer, ahora.

 

 

Al menos, el té lo había tomado por completo, el sándwich, aun siendo el más liviano de la carta, apenas si había comido la mitad, mientras Lestrade había dado cuenta de un menú completo.

\- Entonces, ¿te quedarás con tu hermano?

\- ¿Por qué se empeña en ponerme bajo su vigilancia?

\- Porque aprecio la salud mental de mis agentes, y otra noche con tus gritos y tus adivinaciones pueden llevar al límite a alguno de ellos.

\- Son deducciones lógicas de la observación de los detalles…

\- Sí, ya me dieron esa charla, lo que no entiendo es como teniendo esa capacidad y la inteligencia de la que alardeas estás… en esa mierda de las drogas. No hay un equilibrio que mantenga la mente alerta, o algún beneficio de un consumo, continuado o no. Acabas adicto, la mente se pudre y el cuerpo se muere… Lo he visto muchas veces.

\- Solo los idiotas acaban así…

\- Tengo entendido que fuiste un idiota no hace mucho – Sherlock lo miró con los ojos convertidos en hielo -. Tu hermano me contó, lo que no supo decirme es si fue intencional o un accidente – Sherlock apretó los labios apartando la mirada - ¿qué fue?

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

\- Ninguna, realmente, la diferencia está en si lo repites y tienes éxito.

Un pasado silencio cayó entre los dos hombres, cuando Lestrade creía que había perdido de nuevo la comunicación con Sherlock, este habló en un tono desprovisto de emoción.

\- No fue intencional, si siquiera recuerdo el motivo, sólo tengo la sensación de haber perdido el control de mí mismo, sensaciones… miedo… asco… indefensión… soledad… vacío… era lógico desconectarse por completo… - la mano de Sherlock voló a limpiar una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, escondida tras el cabello demasiado largo. Levantó los ojos a Lestrade con una ferocidad de la que no creía capaz al muchacho -. Repita una sola palabra de esto a mi hermano y le prometo que deseará no haberme conocido.

\- A nadie le interesa saberlo, lo olvidaré a menos que quieras darme un nombre.

\- No, lo borré, del mismo modo que borraré esta conversación.

Lestrade asintió, no comprendía bien a que se refería con eso de borrar la conversación o lo ocurrido, pero sí sabía que las palabras que había dicho Sherlock eran lo más parecido a un secreto que le había confiado, y no tenía intención de traicionarlo.

\- ¿Qué va a ser entonces? ¿La celda o la habitación en casa de tu hermano?

\- Dígale que mande un coche, a menos que también quiera escoltarme.

\- ¡Ah, no! – Dijo, alzando las manos y forzándose a sonreír –. Si puedes darle a tu hermano la mitrad de trabajo que me estás dando a mi, seré feliz.

Cuando Sherlock entró en el coche oscuro que lo esperaba a la puerta del NSY después de firmar su nueva puesta en libertad, Lestrade recibió un nuevo mensaje de texto. No entendía por qué Mycroft simplemente no lo llamaba. Al leerlo, quedó desconcertado, mirando cómo el coche se alejaba.

_“Davis ha dejado de ser problema suyo” M.H._


	9. Capitulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos en la recta final. 
> 
> Miles gracias a Altariel de Valinor por betear esto, por sus comentarios y correcciones.

**_Capítulo 9_ **

****

                Levantó el cuello del abrigo para intentar cubrirse de la lluvia que caía furiosamente. Odiaba las mañanas grises y húmedas, sobre todo esas en las que debía correr hasta su coche porque el aparcamiento más cercano que había encontrado, estaba casi al final de la calle. Siempre maldecía su cabezonería por no volver atrás a por un paraguas, pero era perder el tiempo sólo por evitar una ligera mojada.

                Estaba a veinte metros del coche, cuando alguien salió, paraguas en mano, a su encuentro.

                - Tiene una tediosa rutina matutina, Inspector.

                Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró frente a Sherlock, casi tan empapado como él, manteniendo el paraguas sobre ambos y sujetando un cartón con dos vasos de café para llevar.

                - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – dijo, retomando su camino al coche mientras comenzaba a dejarse invadir por el enfado.

                - Dijo que si dormía, iríamos a ver a la señora Wilson. He dormido tres tediosas horas y cuarenta minutos.

                - También te dije que comieras ¡Y no dije que iríamos, dije que iría, yo, con un agente uniformado e identificado!

                - ¡Pero me necesita!

                Lestrade abrió el coche y supo que se iba a arrepentir en el momento que dijo:

                - Entra y hablaremos mientras vamos al NSY.

                Sentado en el coche, Sherlock ofreció a Lestrade uno de los cafés, que este cogió con agradecimiento, hasta que dio un sorbo.

                - ¡Está helado!

                - Ya le he dicho que su rutina es tediosa, llevo dos horas esperando.

 

 

                Anna Wilson era una mujer deslumbrante. Lestrade sintió cómo la comisura de sus labios se levantaba en una pequeña sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta, hasta que la miró a los ojos. Toda la actitud de la mujer era suave y encantadora, su sonrisa deslumbrante, pero su mirada hizo que un escalofrío subiese por la espalda del Detective inspector.

                - Señora Wilson, somos el D.I. Lestrade y la agente Donovan del NSY, si tiene un minuto nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre una víctima que, posiblemente, conozca.

                - Por fin – dijo, haciéndose a un lado -, pasen por favor.

                Tras entrar, Lestrade no perdió el tiempo siguiéndola hasta la sala de estar.

                - ¿A qué se refiere con ese “por fin”, señora Wilson?

                - Imagino que ya sabe que mi marido es fiscal.

                - Sí.

                - Bien, él me aconsejó que si en algún momento se presentaban aquí, no hablase a menos que estuviese en presencia de un abogado.

                - Sólo son preguntas rutinarias, a menos que tenga algo que ocultar... ¿Conocía a Steven Adley?

                - Sí, he mantenido con él una relación de amistad durante unos meses.

                - ¿Sabía, cuándo lo conoció, que estuvo implicado en el altercado en el estadio de Highbury, donde resultó herido su hermano Robert?

                La boca de Anna se endureció un segundo antes de volver a sonreír, ofreciendo asiento a Lestrade y Donovan, mientras se acomodaba en un sillón frente a ellos.

                - Toby, Inspector, así es como llamábamos a mi hermano. Sí, lo supe en su momento.

                - ¿Tiene hijos? – tanto Sally cono Anna miraron a Lestrade con desconcierto por la pregunta, recuperándose esta última en sólo unos segundos-.

                - No, y no tengo intención de tenerlos.

                - ¿Por qué usa el apellido Simmons, de su madre, y no el de su padre?

                - El padre de Toby no era mi padre biológico, aunque se comportó como tal y nos quisimos como padre e hija. Simplemente, nunca nos preocupó un apellido que no fuese coincidente.

                - Le habría molestado que se quitase la vida después de matar a su hermano.

                -Inspector, mi hermano murió el día en que dieciséis personas lo patearon hasta cansarse, por llevar una camiseta de su equipo de futbol. Ellos fueron los responsables, del mismo modo que sus actos mataron a mi madre y a mi padre. Puede que no inyectaran la morfina ellos mismos, pero lo que hicieron mató a mi familia.

\- Y aun así, ha mantenido una relación de amistad con una de esas personas.

\- Ya le he dicho que lo supe en su momento, dejamos de vernos cuando me enteré. Si ahora ha pagado por ello, no crea que voy a sentir culpa o lástima. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

                - La esposa de Steven Adley estaba esperando un bebé, abortó espontáneamente al conocer que había fallecido. Hay otras tres viudas y cuatro huérfanos, quizá sí deba sentir culpa.

                - Pagaré por mis pecados, Inspector, no le quepa duda.

                Lestrade salió de la casa con la urgencia de alguien que sabe que se le agota el tiempo. Necesitaba tener bajo custodia a Anna Wilson ese mismo día si quería que llagase a un posible juicio con vida.

                - Señor, perdón, pero ¿qué ha sido eso?

                Sally, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, miraba a Lestrade, confusa. Se le había dicho que acudían a una entrevista con una posible sospechosa como agente femenina por si las cosas se complicaban. Intuía que Lestrade tenía claro que Anna Wilson era responsable de las muertes ocurridas en los últimos meses, pero no había evidencia ninguna que la conectara. Tras la entrevista, de la que había sido testigo, no sabía qué pensar, porque, sí, había motivo, pero la realización que, a grandes rasgos le había planteado Lestrade, era casi imposible a su entender.

                - Sherlock tiene razón, durante los ocho años que su hermano permaneció en coma, lo estuvo preparando. Si el padre siguiese con vida, ella no habría hecho nada aún, pero al morir los dos, ya no le quedó nada que la retuviera.

                - Está casada, su marido es fiscal…

                - Él la está ayudando, desde el principio, quizá no esperaba que las cosas llegaran a matar a trece personas… no quiere hijos, no quiere futuro… se limita a cumplir una venganza que cree justa… Debemos conseguir una orden para registrar su casa y cualquier propiedad que tengan ella y su marido, en algún sitio tienen que tener un laboratorio donde preparan la toxina.

                - Pero… ¿cómo?

                - ¡Ella, Sally! – dijo, con exasperación -. Dejó su carrera de medicina cuando su madre murió; retomó los estudios de química un año más tarde, cuando se casó, usando su apellido de casada. De alguna manera, su marido ha accedido a los expedientes de los menores y han ido entrando en las vidas de los implicados, han interactuado con ellos como amigos o conocidos, encontrando la forma y el momento de administrarles el veneno sin que pudieran sospecharlo. Ese bastardo tenía razón, es asesinato y es personal.

                Sally arrugó el gesto, no le gustó el tono casi de orgullo con el que Lestrade estaba hablando de aquel drogadicto que llevaba días absorbiendo su tiempo. Ella había oído y participado de los rumores y, aunque algunos hablaban de que, posiblemente, era un infiltrado de algún cuerpo de seguridad y que trataba sólo con Lestrade para mantener su tapadera, apoyaba la versión de Davis, donde Sherlock era un yonqui que, de alguna manera, había atraído a Lestrade; aunque dudaba que fuese con favores sexuales y, sí, con algún otro tipo de manipulación.

                Sherlock estaba en la puerta de NSY cuando llegaron, esperando nervioso a Lestrade. Al verlo, una sonrisa triunfal apareció en rostro del joven.

                - ¡Lo sabía! Al fin se ha dado cuenta de que tenía razón – gritó, fuera de sí, lo que le ganó una fulminante mirada de Sally Donovan - ¿Me dejará hablar con ella?

                - No.

                - Podría decirle como suministra la toxina, tiene que ser por vía oral para que les de tiempo a alejarse. Trabajan en pareja, para poder acercarse…

                - ¡He dicho que no! – gritó Lestrade, entrando en la central y dejándolo atrás.

                Donovan se detuvo junto a él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

                - Deberías dejar de perseguirlo, no vas a conseguir nada de él, sólo entorpecerlo y comprometer su trabajo.

                Sherlock se calló, prestado atención al tono venenoso de la agente Donovan. La miró de arriba abajo, levantando apenas los labios.

                - ¿Quién la ha prevenido sobre mí, agente? Las veces que me ha visto en un escenario se ha limitado a ignorarme, y hacer un trabajo mediocre y apenas eficiente, pero ahora tiene una clara animadversión, me quiere lejos, y me quiere lejos de Lestrade, ¿quién ha metido, en esa mente obtusa, la idea de que quiero perjudicarlo?

\- ¿Me estás cuestionando? ¿Tú? - las palabras apenas salían de los labios de Donovan, con el rostro enrojecido de rabia - ¡No eres más que un puto yonqui que se aparece en cualquier sitio donde hay un cadáver! Te he visto merodeando en los escenarios de crímenes desde hace semanas. No sé qué buscas o que quieres de Lestrade, pero no te dejaré que te acerques a él. Tus trucos de fenómeno de feria puede que lo hayan asombrado, pero no te mantendrán cerca de él, me aseguraré de ello.

\- ¡Donovan! – un agente asomó la cabeza en las puertas del edificio -, Te están esperando, mueve el culo.

\- Te lo advierto, Shezza, aléjate de Lestrade.

Sally miró por última vez a Sherlock con odio, entrando tras su compañero. Pasados unos minutos, Sherlock siguió sus pasos en dirección a la oficina de Lestrade.

El detective Inspector se paseaba por su oficina como un león enjaulado a punto de saltar sobre todo lo que se moviera, Sherlock vio al otro lado de la puerta de cristal la tensión de sus hombros, la mirada enojada, las manos que no se quedaban quietas y los labios que formulaban frases apenas audibles. Contrario a cómo había actuado los días anteriores, llamó a la puerta antes de entrar en la oficina.

Cuando cerró la puerta, el Inspector cerró las persianas y lo hizo sentar, mirándolo como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

\- ¿Qué puesto tiene tu hermano y qué hace?

\- Él dice que es un cargo menor… ¿a qué viene eso?

\- Dime qué hace, exactamente.

Sherlock se enderezó en la silla, acercando su rostro hasta el de Lestrade, para susurrar con sarcasmo.

\- Si se lo dijera… tal vez tendrían que matarlo.

\- ¡No estoy para juegos, Sherlock! – gritó sin apartarse. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, regulando su respiración antes de volver a mirarlo y hablar con tono más calmado -. Me acaban de informar de la muerte en un accidente de un hombre en el que tu hermano ha mostrado interés por sus negocios en los últimos días. El último mensaje que recibí sobre el tema, fue extraño, así que quiero saber si la posición que tu hermano ocupa le permite deshacerse de los problemas de forma tan drástica.

\- Está acusando a Mycroft de un delito muy grave.

\- Dime si él puede hacerlo

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula sin dejar de mirar a Lestrade, decepcionado casi y, en cierto modo, vulnerable.

\- Mi hermano pone micrófonos y cámaras, espía las CCTV, controla los movimientos de la gente, sus cuentas, sus trabajos… ¿Autoriza operaciones asumiendo que hay daños colaterales? Sí, y hay que gente que muere por ello ¿Puede tener el poder de ordenar la muerte de alguien en particular? Sí, pero no lo hace, a pesar de lo que pueda pensar de él, tiene cierta ética profesional. Si decide que alguien está mejor muerto, se limitará a encontrar la forma de que ocurra de forma natural lo antes posible, sin mancharse las manos.

 

                El club Diógenes, el edificio en el que Lestrade había tenido su almuerzo informal con Mycroft, tenía una estricta norma sobre el silencio de los socios y visitantes, norma que al Detective Inspector poco le importó al entrar, pasadas las nueve de la noche, en dirección al despacho que al que recordaba haber sido conducido el día anterior. Antes de poner las manos en el picaporte, dos hombres se acercaron, tomándolo de los brazos, para detenerlo. Forcejeó para soltarse entre maldiciones. Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, la expresión de Mycrfot fue de desconcierto al verlo, pidiendo que lo soltasen.

\- Debe concertar una cita, Detective Inspector, el personal tiende a no ser amable con desconocidos no identificados y alterados – lo hizo entrar, ofreciéndole una silla que Lestrade rehusó, manteniéndose erguido ante él - ¿Qué le trae por aquí, a estas horas?

\- ¿Por qué Arnold Davis está muerto?

\- Tengo entendido que ha tenido un accidente de tráfico esta mañana.

\- ¡Justo cuando me dijo que me olvidase de él! Una afortunada coincidencia, debo decir.

Mycroft se acercó a la mesa donde una bandeja reposaba con una botella de licor, sirviendo dos vascos, acercó uno a Lestrade que se negó a cogerlo, y sentándose después sin apartar la mirada del D.I.

\- Parece que tiene la idea equivocada de que he tenido algo que ver con ese… desgraciado accidente. Por favor Inspector, siéntese y deje que le explique los hechos y juzgue después – con reticencia, Lestrade se sentó, sin aceptar la bebida que Mycroft volvió a señalar -. Cuando ayer le comuniqué que Davis no era asunto suyo, acababa de recibir información complementaria sobre las cuentas de las que hablamos anteriormente. Se pudo rastrear uno de los ingresos, y nos llevó hasta una persona en la que el servicio de seguridad está interesado. Se solicitó la orden para traer al señor Davis a una entrevista, para que informase sobre sus negocios, pero antes incluso de que esta fuese cursada, un camión descontrolado ha embestido el vehículo del señor Davis, causándole la muerte. No voy a decirle que lamenté el hecho, pero para mí era importante la información que hubiésemos podido obtener.

\- ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron anoche, cuando descubrieron la procedencia de sus cuentas?

\- Hubo… un pequeño problema. Una filtración de seguridad… de alguna forma el rastro de uno de nuestros especialistas quedó al descubierto, hubo que pausarlo todo unas horas y hacer las cosas sin revuelo para no alertar más. Al parecer no tuvimos éxito. Ha habido dos accidentes mortales y un suicidio en las últimas horas, de personas relacionadas con la fuerza policial y judicial de Londres que tenían el mismo benefactor que el señor Davis.

Lestrade mantuvo la mirada de Mycroft. Las veces que había hablado con él de Sherlock, había visto verdadera preocupación por su hermano, y sentía cierta simpatía por él, pero en aquel momento, algo le decía que Mycroft mentía, que esa filtración, como la había llamado, no había sido accidental. Si él no era el responsable de las muertes directamente, había provocado que ocurrieran, un objetivo comprometido, si es importante, se pone a cubierto, no se deja expuesto hasta que pase la tormenta… a menos que no se quiera recuperar.

\- Se acabó – dijo firmemente, poniéndose en pie -. No quiero tratos con usted. Trasládeme al polo sur, si quiere, pero no vuelva a ponerse en contacto conmigo. Puede que esté tan por encima de mí que sea intocable, pero no soy la herramienta de nadie.

\- No le conviene, Inspector.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Ponerme en su contra? ¿Dejar de saltar cada vez que me envíe un mensaje? Utilice su influencia, no me importa. Ahora comprendo por qué su hermano huye de usted y su control.

\- ¡No meta a Sherlock en esto!

\- No, claro que no. Sherlock es distinto, no se deja manejar, por eso necesita tener a alguien que lo haga por usted. Bien, no cuente conmigo. Si vuelve a ponerse en contacto conmigo, acudiré a mis superiores.

\- ¿Se da cuenta de que, si yo fuera quién usted cree, sería fácil que dejara de ser un problema?

\- Lo sé, pero voy a darle a su hermano el crédito de creer que no lo hará. Adiós, Mycroft.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin está terminado.   
> Miles de gracias a Altariel de Valinor por sus comentarios, correcciones y ayuda.

**_Capítulo 10_ **

 

                Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando Lestrade tuvo, por fin, es sus manos, la orden de juez que le permitía registrar las propiedades que se encontrasen a nombre de cualquiera de los componentes del matrimonio Wilson. Reunió un grupo de agentes y forenses para dirigirse a la casa en primer lugar, cuando se le presentó el “problema Holmes”: Plantado ante la puerta del NSY, un Sherlock desmañado y claramente en un estado de excitación poco natural, arremetió contra él con una cascada de razones por las que debería ser él uno de los que lo acompañara al registro y no su grupo de incompetentes.

                A las ocho y veinte minutos, Sherlock Holmes fue nuevamente arrojado a uno de los calabozos, mientras prometía con voz temblorosa que no serían capaces de encontrar prueba alguna contra los Wilson sin él.

                A las once de la mañana, el matrimonio Wilson fue hallado muerto en su domicilio, un suicidio conjunto según la confesión que encontraron en el portátil del señor Wilson, junto a una relación detallada de las personas que ambos, a los largo de los últimos veinte meses, habían asesinado. Se detallaba por cada víctima, la forma en que habían contactado con ellas a lo largo de los años, cómo habían gestado los asesinatos, y como los habían llevado a cabo. Las razonas que daban, eran las de hacer la justicia que el sistema les había negado, ya que, no sólo habían enviado a un chico de diecisiete años al hospital, sino que sus actos habían matado a una familia al completo, agravado con el sufrimiento de años de incertidumbre.

                - Tenía usted razón, señor – Sally Donovan, junto a Lestrade, observaba, con los ojos algo desencajados, cómo era examinado el cadáver de Ana Wilson por los forenses. No era el primer cuerpo que veía, pero sí era la primera vez que sentía que, de haber actuado de forma diferente en días anteriores, podrían haber evitado dos muertes.

                - La tenía Sherlock, lo vio antes de que fuésemos capaces de unir los puntos.

                - ¿Quién es ese chico? – Ella lo miró con genuina curiosidad-, no parece ser más que un _jonky_ demasiado entrometido, pero usted… lo trata como algo más…

                La mirada de Lestrade la estudió con cuidado, era consciente de todo lo que se había hablado en los últimos días de su comportamiento con Sherlock, de su protección hacia él y de la indulgencia que mostraba con las trasgresiones de quién debía de ser sólo un detenido más. Sally era inteligente y podría llegar a ver lo mismo que él veía en Sherlock si le daba la oportunidad de apartar los prejuicios que, desde el primer momento, tenía contra él.

                - Es algo así como un agente caído en desgracia – mintió –. No es de la policía, pero sus contactos y su inteligencia lo han llevado a trabajar con gente importante en el campo de la vigilancia. Ha tenido malas experiencias y no ha sabido sobrellevarlas… - decidió que una adulterada versión de la verdad que Mycroft le había confiado, era la mejor opción para intentar limar la desconfianza de la agente Donovan -. Me gustaría darle una oportunidad, aunque sé que tendrá que cumplir ciertas normas antes de eso.

                - ¿Va a recomendarlo para que entre en el cuerpo?

                - ¡Dios no! No obligaría a nadie a tener que meter normas en esa cabeza, sería imposible. Quiero que lo haga por sí mismo. Si apenas lúcido ha sido capaz de descifrar esto –dijo, señalando a los Wilson - me gustaría saber qué puede hacer estando en pleno rendimiento.

                Sally Donovan arrugó la nariz, apartando la mirada una vez más. No iba a admitir que Lestrade tenía razón; tal como había dicho el malogrado Davis, había algo que andaba mal en esa confianza que había nacido ente el D.I. y el jonky. El tiempo le daría la razón, si Lestrade insistía en apadrinarlo poniendo en juego su carrera, llegaría un momento en que se estrellaría, y aunque no era una idea que le agradara, ella estaría allí para evitar que Sherlock arrastrase a todo el equipo del que ahora formaba parte.

 

                               - ¿Lleva mucho así?

                Lestrade observaba desde la ventana del calabozo la figura de Sherlock, encogido en una bola imposible en la superficie que hacía de cama enfrentado la pared, el abrigo apretado alrededor del cuerpo y las manos bajo las axilas.

                - Unas siete horas – contestó Darren -, cuando lo metimos aquí, gritó y amenazó más de una hora, pero pareció cansarse, se tumbó ahí y no se ha movido por muchas veces que lo haya llamado. Sigue respirando, lo he comprobado un par de veces…

                - Bien – Lestrade apretó los dientes, iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba su entrevista con Sherlock –. Quiero hablar con él. ¿Sería posible traer una silla?

                Con algo de reticencia por parte de Darren por el incumplimiento de las normas, Lestrade consiguió estar en el calabozo, sentado en una silla observando cómo se hinchaba la espalda de Sherlock. El papeleo del Caso Wilson no había hecho más que empezar, pero Lestrade se iba a marchar a casa, aunque antes quería dejar a Sherlock fuera del NSY con objetivos claros. Se mantuvo en silencio más de cinco minutos antes de que alargase la mano y la apoyase sobre el hombro del muchacho.

                - Sherlock, sé que me escuchas, así que, siéntate para que podamos hablar – hubo silencio, aunque un cambio en el ritmo de la respiración, hizo a Lestrade sonreír a medias-. Tenías razón con el autor de las muertes, autores, eran los dos. Al parecer, Anna Simmons acumuló una gran cantidad de odio contra las personas que desgraciaron la vida de su hermano. El infarto de su madre, el cáncer del padre de Toby… los culpó a todos ellos, y esperó el momento para cobrarse una venganza que creía justa. Su marido tampoco había tenido una vida fácil, así que asumió con ella ese rencor.

                Sherlock comenzó a moverse, con movimientos torpes, hasta que fue capaz de bajar las piernas y mirar a Lestrade a través del cabello sucio y enredado. Los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión que podría ser dolor, tensaban el rostro cuando miró al Detective Inspector.

                - ¿Y Sinwel? - la voz apenas era más que un rasguño en el aire.

                - ¿Tu camello? Supongo que, simplemente, los Wilson eran clientes suyos, en su acercamiento a las victimas habrán compartido el comprador – Lestrade lo observó, buscando en Sherlock la brillantez de la que había visto pinceladas en los últimos días. El que tenía delante en ese momento era un hombre completamente derrotado, sin energías y que necesitaba desesperadamente descanso, alimento y medicamentos - ¿Por qué te haces esto, Sherlock? – Dijo, con suavidad - Eres brillante, ojalá yo pudiera tener una mínima parte de ese ingenio tuyo, de esa capacidad de ver y observar…

                - No es tan mal detective.

                - Comparado con el que tú podrías llegar a ser…

                - ¿Me va a dar la charla en nombre de Mycroft? – El tono suave del mismo Sherlock destiló un filo de desprecio -, creía que usted no se dejaría manipular, Inspector.

                - Tu hermano puede no estar tan acertado en las formas en las que quiere ayudarte, pero no soy su recadero, así que no voy a darte mensajes de su parte o advertencias de lo que ocurrirá si sigues así, pero me gustaría hacer un trato contigo.

                - Ah, ahora viene el chantaje…

                - Soy el hermano mayor de tres cabezotas más testarudos que tú, chantajear y negociar con ellos ha sido asignatura obligatoria – la sombra de una sonrisa se paseó por los labios de Sherlock, dando ánimos a Lestrade, que no había estado muy convencido de lograr algún avance -. En seis meses puedes conseguir una licencia de investigador privado que me permitiría consultar contigo, de vez en cuando, en casos poco comunes, eres muy bueno conectando datos que aparentemente no tienen importancia, además de seguir pistas casi inexistentes.

                - ¿Investigador…?

                - Detective privado. Aunque habrá un par de condiciones – se hizo el silencio entre los dos hombres hasta que Lestrade cogió aire y puso sus cartas boca arriba -. Quiero un informe de que has recibido rehabilitación y estás limpio, me da lo mismo que sea una de las clínicas que pague tu hermano o una en la que yo pueda ayudarte a entrar si no quieres acudir a él. Después me harás llegar un análisis cada tres meses de que sigues manteniéndote lejos de cualquier sustancia… recreativa. Cuando dejes de facilitarme los análisis dejaré de contar contigo, si das positivo en algún análisis, dejaré de contar contigo…. No me arriesgaré a que un criminal pueda poner en entredicho el trabajo de la policía porque uno de sus colaboradores externos que haya participado en una investigación es un drogadicto.

                - Tiene en muy alta estima la tentación del trabajo de investigación, Detective Inspector.

                - Te has divertido estos días – aventuró Lestrade, animado por el ligero interés de Sherlock -. Si puedes trabajar desde un verdadero despacho y no un calabozo, creo que serías un buen detective, Sherlock. Piénsatelo – Lestrade le tendió una tarjeta que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde figuraba su teléfono y nombre “G. Lestrade” -. Si estás interesado llámame.

                - ¿Qué significa la “G”?

                - Averígualo –Lestrade se puso en pie, esperanzado, quería creer que William Sherlock Scott Holmes no era un caso perdido -. Darren te dará tus efectos personales, llama a tu hermano y que te recoja con uno de esos coches que él que tiene y que cree discretos, y si decides que merece la pena, no lo dudes y llámame.

 

 

                El Detective Inspector Lestrade recibió una mención por el caso Wilson, tan firmemente atado y pulcramente detallado. Las tres potenciales víctimas que sobrevivieron a la venganza del matrimonio, agradecieron la dedicación de la policía que los había librado de un peligro que no sabían que existía. La agente Sally Donovan se integró como una más en el equipo de Lestrade, ganándose la confianza de éste con facilidad por la dedicación y la buena disposición que mostraba.

Del muchacho que había estado durante días siendo la sombra de Lestrade y protagonizando altercados en los calabozos del NSY por su incontinencia verbal, no se supo nada en los meses siguientes. Pasados unos días se fueron olvidando de él, excepto Lestrade, que miraba su móvil de cuando en cuando con la esperanza de recibir una llamada o un mensaje donde Sherlock accediese a seguir su consejo. Con cierta tristeza, no dejaba de recordar la mente brillante que ya daba por perdida, y aunque había veces en las que se sentía tentado de enviar un mensaje a Mycroft para saber cómo se encontraba, se contenía, ya que creía firmemente que la intervención de Mycroft no facilitaría las cosas. Con el paso de las semanas perdía la poca esperanza que tenía que acudiese a él, y comenzaba a temer que un día lo encontraría víctima de sus malas decisiones.

                No fue hasta cuatro meses después que, una mañana, Sally Donovan llegó a su oficina con la cara algo pálida.

                - Señor, lo buscan – Lestrade levantó la cabeza del informe que estaba leyendo.

                - ¿Quién?

                - No se lo va a creer.

                Alarmado, se levantó para seguirla, viendo al final del departamento una figura alta, delgada, envuelta en un abrigo oscuro con el cuello levantado que desde esa distancia decía “caro”. A medida que se acercaba, distinguió el cabello oscuro, rizado y malditamente limpio, Bajo el brazo del individuo, varios sobres se mantenían firmes mientras él miraba a su alrededor con la barbilla en alto.

                - ¿Sherlock? – preguntó Lestrade, sin apenas creerlo. Aquel hombre había dejado en algún lugar al muchacho de meses atrás. Seguía siendo delgado, pero la piel brillaba pálida en un rostro lleno de ángulos, y los ojos tenían una seguridad que lo hizo sonreír abiertamente. Adelantó la mano, ofreciéndosela, siendo estrechaba por una mano firme enguanta en piel. A pesar de la expresión sería y ligeramente despectiva, Lestrade hubiese jurado que vio cierta alegría en los ojos y los labios de Sherlock al verlo -. Creí que no te vería otra vez por aquí…

                - Me pidió ciertos requisitos la última vez que hablamos, Inspector – le extendió los sobres que Lestrade recogió sin dejar de mirarlo -. Aquí tiene lo que solicitó, así como la acreditación de Investigador Privado, la conseguí en tres meses a pesar de lo tediosa que ha resultado. Puede comprobarlo.

                - ¿Te has…? Bueno, ¿estás en condiciones?

                - ¿Quiere saber si me he rehabilitado? Sí, no he vuelto a consumir nada más fuerte que la nicotina desde el día que me marché de aquí ¿No era una de sus condiciones, Gavin?

                - ¿Gavin?

                - Gavin Lestrade.

                - ¡Noooo! Es Greg

                - Imposible, no tiene cara de Greg, de todos los posibles nombres que he barajado Greg no es una opción….

                - ¡Sherlock!

                - No pierda el tiempo, Inspector; lea, revise o archive esos informes que me ha pedido, tengo entendido que hay un caso de asesinato en el que puede necesitar mi ayuda, lleva dos días sin encontrar ninguna pista, y ya que estoy mejor vestido y más presentable que cualquiera de sus ineptos, espero que me permita acompañarlo.

                La alegría que había comenzado a sentir un momento antes se fue disipando en la mirada de Lestrade, se estaba dando cuenta de que había creado una bestia con la que tendría que lidiar.

                - Dios – susurró a nadie en especial -, me voy a arrepentir de esto…

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí termina este primer contacto entre Lestrade, Sherlock y Mycroft (y alguno más que se ha insinuado). Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, al menos una parte de lo que lo he disfrutado yo al escribirlo. Regresarán, pero será otra historia. Si te apetece deja tu opinión o un kudo, son el combustible necesario para seguir robando minutos al dia para dedicarlos a contar historias.   
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
